The Noiz we wished for
by icantthinkofafreakinusername
Summary: Noiz and Aoba move to Germany, but what happened to their lives once they did, wasn't what was expected.
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own DRAMAtical murder or any of the characters, but if we did, we would have a lot of fun( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**This is our first time writing a fanfiction, have fun reading.**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, sunlight was pouring in from the windows and Noiz was already dressed and ready. I looked over at the alarm clock.

"Ehhhh! Why didn't you wake me up!"

He smirked at my panic.

"You look cute when you sleep." He had on that carefree expression. He was still himself, and these pranks were to be expected. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I went into the bathroom while Noiz took out his coil, ordering the plane tickets. I rushed to change into my clothes and hurried to brush my hair. Noiz was ready to go from the beginning and I didn't want to make him wait. I picked up Ren and put him in my bag. I grabbed my luggage walking hurriedly out the door with Noiz, just waiting patiently for me. It kinda surprised me because he is never patient.

When we got the airport I looked at the flight screen. "Noiz, which one are we taking?" I asked.

"It's not up there, it's a private jet." He started walking away with his suitcase. "Wait, a private jet! We could have gotten a normal one much cheaper!" I stumbled to catch up with him because I had three bags that consisted of my clothes, Ren, and a few extra things from my room. "Noiz! Wait up!" He slowly turned and watched my struggle to keep up with him.

"It's your fault for having so much luggage."

I was about to get annoyed at him when he picked up my luggage. I had no clue where he was going but I followed him.

Noiz turned and walked outside, holding the door open for me. When I stepped outside I saw a jet. When he first told me I didn't fully believe him.

"I told you, we should just go on a normal plane, I don't want it to cost you so much money." I said shifting my weight to my other leg nervously.

Noiz responded,"Don't worry about the money, Aoba." He kissed my cheek sweetly making my face heat up and started to walk up the stairs. I was annoyed at him but followed anyways.

I am still nervous about Germany, and since I am a man, I am afraid Noiz's family might not be as accepting as Granny was. I shake off this feeling of regret, I'm with Noiz now and I am starting a new life in Germany were I will be able to experience new foods and customs that I couldn't find in Japan. I will probably find new friends, even though I will still miss Koujaku with all my heart. I didn't have anytime to tell him I was leaving, and it's not something I can explain over a phone call.

"Wow!" I exclaim. Inside it looked more like a living room then a jet. Like the hotel room, it had soft squishy carpet. A dark red couch sat on one side while a TV and a mini fridge on the other. Noiz puts his and my luggage in a compartment then took off his shoes putting them up there too.

"Aoba, your shoes and jacket please." Noiz turned to me taking off my coat putting it away along with my poofy shoes. I smile at him.

"A twelve hour flight, let's hope I don't get sick of you by the time we get to Germany you brat." I said walking over sitting on the couch. I opened the bag with Ren inside and picked him up setting my bag on the floor. "Ren."

"Aoba." Ren said opening his eyes.

"We are on the plane to Germany now, let's go look out the window." I get up going over to the window with Ren. The window was from the ceiling to the floor, just like the hotel room. I sit with my legs outstretched leaning back on my hands with Ren in my lap. I watch his eyes take in the scenery. This is the last I will see of Japan.

I feel a pair of arms around me lifting me up. "Ack! Noiz! I can stand by myself." I said flustered while holding Ren. I pet his back, "Sleep mode Ren. Rest up for Germany." I laid Ren down turning back to Noiz putting my hands on my hips. "11 more hours to go and I am already tired of looking out the window." I wrapped my arms around his waist leaning against him. Since I was only a inch shorter I could look directly into Noiz's eyes.

"I am happy." said Noiz. He gave me a small peck on the lips before escaping my grasp. I watched him go to the fridge and I figured he was getting something to eat. I went back to the couch. Only when I sat down did I realize how tired I was. Noiz came over to me with a slice of pizza.

"Do you want a bite?" He asked me laying down so his head was on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.

"No thanks, I am pretty tired from last night. I might just take a nap." I closed my eyes leaning my head back against the soft fabric.

"Hmm." responded Noiz. He probably isn't paying attention to what I am saying. Since he got the feeling back in his body, one of his favorite things is the feeling of me running my hands threw his hair, he says it's soothing. I took a deep breath and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about my new life with Noiz.

"Erf...!" I jolted awake looking around frantically, the floor was shaking!

"It's only the landing Aoba." Noiz said. He was holding Ren in his hand inspecting his wiring. I then remembered that we were on a jet.

"Mhm. I can't wait to see Germany! Since you lived here before you have to point out everything for me." I stand up walking over to the compartment to get my shoes and luggage. "Woah!" The plane shifted and I fell down. I stood up, my cheeks flushed. I hurriedly grabbed my stuff then rushed back to the couch. "Ren please." I said to Noiz putting on my shoes. He handed him to me and I made sure he was still asleep before putting him back in my bag.

I walked out of the jet with Noiz, into an airport similar to the one in Japan. Yet I was bothered by the fact that I couldn't understand what anyone was saying, like I lost my sense of hearing. Noiz noticed I felt uncomfortable, and asked if I was alright, which I replied yes, even though he knew I was confused.

We rushed through the crowd of people, and this airport had many more people than back on Midormina. Someone almost hit into me, and dodging I hit into Noiz.

"Idiot." Noiz looked at me, and I could tell he was hiding a smirk.

"Well your the one rushing me!"

He continued walking, with a smirk threatening to show on his face. We walked out of the airport doors, and I waited with my luggage while Noiz waved for a taxi.

I opened the door, and let Noiz in first, before I entered the unusual beige taxi. I would have brought up the color, but It would probably be rude. After all, I know nothing about Germany.

"Aoba, get in." Noiz was tapping his finger impatiently against the hand rest

"Huh? Oh yah." I was caught up in my thinking and entered the taxi.

I looked towards the driver that started talking, yet noticed something unusual. I couldn't think of it, but something was off. Noiz handed him a slip of paper with the address of where we were going, and he turned to pull out.

Wait. This isn't right. We are driving on the wrong side of the road! Is he blind! We are going to get hit by a car, how does Noiz not notice!

"We are driving on the wrong side of the road!" I yelped and the driver didn't bother to look back, he couldn't understand me anyways. I looked over to Noiz, who gave me a bored look like he was waiting for something. I looked ahead with fear, only to notice that everyone was driving on the other side of the road. Wait, did that mean in Germany they drive on the right side of the road? It baffled me, yet everything made sense. I felt like a complete idiot, I couldn't even notice one simple fact.

"Did you finally figure it out?" Noiz was watching me freak out this entire time.

"Im not used to Germany. I'm only used to Midormina." I slumped down in my seat and waited until we got to the mansion.

We step out of the taxi and I follow Noiz up to the gate. It was made of iron and was twice my height. In the center was a coat of arms, I figure out that it is probably Noiz's family crest. Noiz kicked it open walking up the driveway. I followed after him staring at the mansion. It was huge! Noiz opened the door walking inside.

"Noiz! Do you think just walking in without knocking is a good idea?" I followed after him hurriedly not wanting to get left behind or even worse, lost.

Noiz finally stopped at a room and opened the door for me. I stepped inside, the hardwood floor feeling smooth under my feet. There was a king sized bed with dark green covers and matching pillow cases. The headboard was a dark rich brown and wasn't to fancy, Noiz knew I liked less exquisite things. On the other side of the room was a walk in closet and a bathroom right next to it.

"This is our room." Noiz said setting his luggage down flopping down on the bed. I set my stuff down walking over to him. Noiz suddenly grabs my arm roughly, pulling me down on top of him.

"What is someone walked in on us..." I said shifting more comfortably straddling his waist.

"So? Everyone already knows of our relationship." Noiz said caressing my cheek kissing me softly. I kiss him back more ferociously, deciding to trust that nobody was watching us, intertwining our tongues as if fighting for dominance. I accidentally pushed Noiz down a little to rough for my liking breaking the kiss.

"mh.. Aoba." Noiz tried to kiss me again but I held a finger to his lips. He stared up at me in question to what was happening. I laced our fingers together laying my entire body overlapping his. I press my lips against his, Noiz opens his mouth more letting my tongue slip in. It was very sloppy and primal, but I didn't care. All I care about is the man beneath me.

I was too focused in on the kiss and the warm body that surrounded mine to pay any attention to the footsteps outside the door.

As soon as the door opened my heart stopped. I looked up from my spot on top of Noiz and froze. There was a maid who's face was as redder than Beni. She was about to say something when Noiz reached up and pulled my face down to meet his. I reacted immediately and put my head back up.

"Noiz, we can't just continue in front of her!" I said, feeling my stomach twist as she started to talk. I recognized the word Entschuldigung as sorry. Noiz said something in German but I couldn't make out any words. His sharp green eyes stared at me while he turned.

"Didn't I teach you a lesson back at the hotel about this." I felt my face burning as I remembered the embarrassment of being pushed up against a window for anyone looking up at that certain hotel room.

"Th-that was because-" I froze up as I don't have anything to say about that...incident.

"Go on." He knew I didn't have anything to say but decided to watch me stutter and blush. I looked over and saw that the maid was still there, adverting her eyes away from us. "W-why is she still here!?"

"I told her to stay. She has to get used to it if we are living here." I couldn't believe Noiz, why would he make her stay! The thoughts to that sentence overloaded my mind as Noiz pulled me down once more. This time I actually got up and out of the bed. I went into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat. I was dying of embarrassment and the fluffy green toilet cover that comforted my ass wasn't helping. I tried to calm down and thinking about what I was going to say. My first impression was not the best.

I rested my head in my hands letting out a sigh, I must have hurt Noiz's feelings... It was kinda rude of me to just to run out like that. I feel my face burn in embarrassment as I envisioned walking out of the bathroom and apologizing to Noiz... what if the maid was still there?! I decided to just get it over with and I opened the door, roughly making a loud thump out of nervousness. I looked to the bed where I thought Noiz would be and he was missing. The maid was still at door and said something in German, waving her hand to me to go with her. I promised to myself that I will apologize to Noiz later as I was walking towards the Maid. I stood next to her and she was smaller than me by alot, so I had to look down to see her. The maid pointed to her chest and said, "Alenka."

I realized that Alenka was her name, so I put a hand on my own chest and started to say my own, "A-"

"Aoba" she said staring into my eyes. The maid grabbed my arm and led me out to the corridor. Alenka let go and strutted down the hallway after giving me a look to follow. I jogged to catch up. I assumed that she couldn't understand or speak Japanese, so I stayed silent. She took me to a door with a brass handle and opened it. My eyes went wide as I saw the room. The noticeably clean floor tiles and designed walls almost distracted me from the center of the room. There was a sleek kidney pool that enveloped the floor. The neatly placed tiles around the pool had different designs of water and sea animals. The water sparkled from the lights that were placed around the sides of the wall, assisting the sight of the sunroof. The water was as stunning as the octopus mosaic that wrapped around every inch of the pool floor. I looked at the far end of the pool, to see that a whirlpool was connected to the main pool. I wish I had my swimsuit so i could just lay in the whirlpool to loosen up and calm down from all the hassle of moving. My attention was averted as I heard a shout from the other room.

I looked over at the maid's face, her expression unwavering. I was about to think it was just a fragment of my imagination until I heard it again. This time I recognized Noiz's voice. I couldn't understand a word of what he was shouting, but his tone made it seem important. I sprinted out of the pool room through the wooden door into the corridor. I heard a man's voice, which was very stern and demanding, coming from the room across the hall. I was about to rush over when I felt something on my arm, holding me back. I turned to see the maid trying to pull me away. I heard Noiz again and decided to barge in. I jerked my arm and the maid let go, not really caring anymore. I rushed to the door, which was bigger than the rest, and opened it to see Noiz almost run into me. He was pissed and didn't seem fazed by my random appearance. He grabbed my arm as I tried to look around the room. I caught a glance of two people with blonde hair before I was forced out. Noiz dragged me along down the hallway.  
"Noiz! Stop! let go of me!" I planted my feet firmly in the ground, yanking my arm back. He turned around and I could see that he was pissed. I looked him in the eye noticing that his usually expressionless face looked somewhat hurt. "Sorry." I say, taken aback. "What is going on?" I said, but more gently. We stand together in the hallway as I notice that Alenka had walked up behind me. She quickly spoke something to Noiz and then left as quickly as she came. My eyes drifted back to Noiz. He had gained his composure, but I could still tell something was wrong. I walked up to him wrapping my arms around his waist leaning my forehead against his staring into his light green eyes. "Spit it out brat." I say with a smile. Noiz sighs resting his arms around my neck.  
"Those were my parents. They forbid our relationship, since it brings shame to our family and their business. They want me to marry a woman." I dropped my smile. I knew this would happen. In a small town in Japan homosexuality might be easier to except, but to powerful families in Europe it may not...  
"Do you think there is a possibility that they would change their minds?" I say hopefully. Noiz didn't answer me, changing the subject.  
"Dinner is ready, Aoba. The maid told us a while ago. You need to get dressed. It is time to meet my family.

* * *

**Please be considerate on the comments because from reading other fanfictions, some of you guys can be annoying little assholes, but we still love you anyways because you read our fanfiction.**

**This has consisted of a month of us groaning and forcing each other to write it at 2 in the morning, so forgive us if something is off.**

**This is written by me and my friend who is trying to change her account username, but failing miserably.**

**Just have fun reading and don't judge us for later chapter because we are bitches who will play with your feelings.**


	2. Awkward Get Together Where They Eat Food

**We still don't own DRAMAtical Murder.**

**This is the next chapter to our fic, and don't worry the story is better than our half-assed title.**

**Warning: There will be yaoi this chapter but if you aren't prepared then i don't know why you played DRAMAtical Murder.**

* * *

A suit was laid out for me on the bed. It was a simple design, grey with a blue tie that matched my hair. I felt the silky material, still hesitant about meeting Noiz's parents. The only impression I have of them is of what Noiz had told me. I slowly take off my jacket, laying it out next to the suit. I took a deep breath stretching my arms up to the ceiling. I really need to just calm down. I suddenly feel a pair of strong hands on my waist.  
"Ah!" I shouted, jumping and pulling my arms down. "You brat! Don't sneak up on me like that! Go away I am trying to get ready." I stood there embarrassed waiting for Noiz to take his hands away. When he decided to just stand their and be quiet I reached for his hands lacing our fingers together muttering. "We don't want to be late. It would create a bad impression of me."  
"Then hurry up." He rubbed the hem of my shirt with his fingers, lifting it over my head in one fluid motion. He then rested his hands back on my hips, leaning his head over my shoulder. I shivered without the warmth of my shirt and reached forwards to grab the blue button up.

"Noiz your going to have to move. I can't put a shirt on if your hanging on me."  
"No." He responded, tightening his grip and nuzzling my neck.  
"Stop acting like a kid." I say, pushing Noiz off of me. I turned around and put my new shirt on. I unbuckle my pants, taking them off to put the newer gray dress pants on. The whole time Noiz's gaze never left mine. I felt my face flush as I turn away from him, slipping on the matching gray jacket. "Pervert. Stop watching me." I grumble stepping into my shoes.  
"I was just curious." Noiz responded nonchalantly. He then walked away to the door. I wrapped the tie around my collar as I followed him. As I worked with the fabric of the tie I tried to prepare myself for what his parents will be like. I tightened the knot as we passed through hallway after hallway. We went through a big door that had elegant designs around the border, and I set my eyes on a ballroom that was bigger than my house in Midorijima. We went to the opposite side of the ballroom, which seemed to never have been used, because there was nothing in it except for the stage and food tables with wilted flowers. We went through a few more rooms before coming to the dining room that already had two impatient adults sitting at the table, with another person who seemed to be a translator, luckily making everything easier.

They looked over at me and stared me down, inspecting everything about me; my suit, how well my tie was tied, my expression, everything. I froze up while their piercing eyes looked straight at me. I moved over and pulled out a seat for Noiz, and as he sat I pulled up my own chair. I sat down and tried to look as nice as possible, but it was awkward as no one talked for a few seconds. Thank god for the butler breaking the silence by bringing us our food, which smelled delicious. He put a few platters down on a rather large table and I was hungrier than I thought.

His mother said something to me in German which the translator repeated the exact same way,"I see that you are Noiz's boyfriend." They way she seemed to stressed on the word boyfriend disgusted me. Noiz seemed just as pissed but actually showed it on his face.

"Yes." I tried to seem as straight-forward as they were, but I know a robot that had more emotions than them. As the butler left, I looked at the steak I was about to put on my well decorated plate. I noticed that they didn't have any chopsticks, instead replaced with a fork and knife. I had no clue how to use one, but I might as well try to avoid being made fun of. I grabbed the fork and wrapped my fingers around it. I did the same with the knife in my right hand. I went to slice a piece off the steak, and Noiz seemed to be staring at me in confusion along with his parents.

" Are you trying to stab someone?" Noiz looked at me with his usual mischievous smirk.

"Well I'm sorry for only being used to chopsticks." I pouted as his hands wrapped mine, fixing where my fingers were supposed to be. Its not that different from holding chopsticks, and wasn't as hard as I thought. I could feel Noiz's parents staring holes in the back of my head as I fumble with the silverware. I muttered a thank you and he removed his hands. I looked back at his parents.  
"I have never really used silverware before, most families in Japan only use chopsticks." My sentence came out more robotic then I planned, and when Noiz's family heard the translation, they nodded as if uninterested and went back to their meals. I looked to Noiz, couldn't he see that something was wrong here?! A family dinner shouldn't be this quiet. They all seem so comfortable with the silence I know that it wasn't just because of me. I snook a help me glance at Noiz which he failed to understand. I decided to give up on him, fidgeting with my meal the silverware still foreign to me, I decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Your cooking is very delicious. It reminds me of my grandmothers." I smile at them hoping to spark conversation.  
"Our meals are handmade by the top chefs in Germany." Noiz's mother responded just as lively as before. "We wanted the best for our Son's girlfriend. But to our surprise he instead brought a male." She seemed to stab the meat just as she spit out her last word.  
"I apologize for my gender, but please trust me and give me a chance. I will take good care of your son." I tried to keep myself under control, I hate this. Every time I've gone out with a guy, they always wanted me to meet their parents. Noiz had told me before we came to Germany that same-sex marriage is legal, but by meeting his parents I can tell some are not as excepting. I turned my gaze to Noiz. His expression looked like he was going to explode and yell at his mother. So far Noiz's father hasn't said a word. I set my silverware down on my plate, a little too loudly, reaching out to take his hand to calm him, to his parents disgust.  
"I just do not approve of a relationship that cannot produce children! Who do you expect to inherit our family's business and possessions when you die? What about our house?" Noiz's mother suddenly exclaims, pushing her meal away as the butler takes it. Noiz spoke out in spite of my hand.  
"Just give the inheritance to brother. I never said I wanted it." I was surprised how calm Noiz was acting. I squeezed his hand.  
"We understand that it is impossible for us to have children, but we could still adopt. Please think it over and approve -" I was cut off by his mother.  
"I'd never! Mr. Seragaki I recommend you travel back to your home country. You are not welcome in our home." With that she stood up and stomped out. The three of us sat their in silence. Noiz was the first one of us to make a move. He stood up walking out, I glanced at his father to make sure it was ok if I also left. Noiz's father was slowly chewing his steak, as if oblivious of the situation. I decided to just go back to my room. If I really was kicked out of the mansion, it would be better if I could grab my luggage before leaving. I made my way down the hallway back into the bedroom. Noiz was laying facedown on the bed shirtless, still in his dress pants. His dress shirt, jacket and tie were strewn around the room. I figured he was asleep so I tried to be as quiet as possible. I was worried about what Noiz's mother had said about me leaving so I moved to the bed, softly laying my hand on his shoulder.  
"Noiz." I said sweetly massaging his shoulder. He didn't respond right away but eventually he turned around sitting up leaning against the headboard.  
"I was trying to sleep." He said groggily. I was taken aback by how relaxed he was.  
"Noiz, your mother said I was unwelcome here. Doesn't that mean that I should leave?" I said solemnly sitting next to him laying my head against his chest. Noiz played with my hair gingerly.  
"No. We don't have to leave yet. It takes a few days for her to persuade the servants to go against us. I paid most of them off." Noiz started to pull on my tie with one hand and ran his fingers threw my hair with the other. I shifted so I was laying next to him. I wrap my left arm around his torso pressing my cheek against him hearing his heartbeat. When I agreed to go to Germany, I didn't expect it to be in this situation. I understood that his parents were harsh, but to banish me from the house...?  
I let him take off my top. I pushed myself up so I was leaning on my elbow.  
"Noiz, I don't think it's the right time for this... If your parents hear us... They might hate our relationship more." Noiz turned pushing me down so that he was on top of me. We faced each other, Noiz slipping his leg between mine and moved so his lips brushed my ear.  
"Then you will have to be quiet." He whispered. Noiz trailed kisses from my ear to the tip of my nose then down to my lips. He put his hand at the back of my neck, angling my head for better access. He slipped his tongue in between my teeth his piercing clinking noisily.  
"Guhmnhn... Noiz..." I moaned into the kiss. I clutch at his back arching mine so our bodies were closer together. I could feel the heat from Noiz and the combination with the intense kiss made me hard. I squirmed my hips away from his trying to hide it.  
"Hm...? Your already hard just from a kiss?" He ended it adding a small peck at the end. Noiz moved down his breath warm on my chest. He moved his hand over my chest and traced his fingers over it.  
"S-shut up brat. It's not like you're not." I gasp as Noiz wraps his lips around my right nipple. He circled it with his tongue then gently nibbled the tip. "Mu...Hhaa.. Noiz please it's painful." I say unclasping my belt, fiddling around with the buckle. Noiz sneaked his hand away from my chest over to his own pants, as he was getting hard now. After taking off his own pants I lifted my hips so it would be easier for Noiz to slide mine off. He did so quickly settling between my legs. I began to understand what he was going to do. "No, Noiz don't I won't be able to keep my voice down." I pleaded looking down at him. Noiz ignored me wrapping his fingers around my half hard dick. He slowly licked the tip as I took shallow breaths, starting to lightly thrust into Noiz's mouth. I swallowed, a lump in my throat as I ran my tongue over my teeth to prevent any sounds. Noiz bobbed his head, and moaned, the only other thing audible were his quiet sucking sounds. I dug my nails into my leg to keep quiet, as it was becoming harder with each lick. "N-Noiz! I'm about to-" he lifted off his head just in time to miss my cum.  
Noiz still needed to be pleasured but it seemed he was ahead of me as he reached over for a condom and some coated the condom and put it into his tip. I rested my legs on his shoulders for better access as he poured some more on his fingers, starting to poke at my entrance.  
"Wait! Noiz your impaciant. Give me a moment to prepare myself, I don't want it to hurt." I stare at the corner embarrassed as I licked my fingers, using my saliva as lube, and slipped my middle finger into the tight bud of flesh. I twirl it around until I was comfortable, then I added another diget. I could feel Noiz's eyes on me making me even more aroused.  
"Aoba, I want you to look at me." Noiz said touching the side of my face. I drew my eyes back to his staring into his light green eyes our mouths slightly open, our breathing uneven. I wanted him.  
"I'm finished, go ahead." I said wrapping my arms around his neck still staring into his eyes. Noiz rolled his hips slowly pushing into me, trying to cause me minimal pain as possible.  
"It's... All the way in..." He moans. I could tell he was holding back for my sake. I trace a line on his forehead with my thumb.  
"Noiz... Please... I love you." I whisper desperately needing friction. I whimper as I start to move my hips, my need for friction getting stronger. I had just gotten a blow job, but it wasn't enough. He starts to thrust as I came up to meet them. He leans down and kisses me, and I kissed his lips back passionately. I moved up his face giving him pecks across his forehead. He went back and thrusted a few more times. I curled my hands into the suade sheets, while moaning in ectasy with each thrust. I leaned my head back into the pillow as I was reaching my limit. I snuck a look out of the corner of my eye I see he was in the same position as me.  
"A-aoba, with all the sounds you make my parents might hear." Of course, the brat was mocking me. Here I was, about to cum, and he was making me pissed off. Yet something about it makes me like him even more, and it's sexually frustrating. All I could think of was Noiz, I loved everything about him. A pleasant jolt ran through me as I cummed and a trail of warm liquid landed on my stomach. I could sense Noiz was also nearing his end.  
"Noi-" I was interrupted by a familiar ringing coming from my wrist. Noiz automatically freezes. Grabbing my wrist I discover it's my coil. He pulls out of me sitting up.  
"Who is it? it better be important they interrupted us." He was clearly pissed at the situation.  
I looked at the caller ID; It was Koujaku.

* * *

**I really had a tough time writing the smut in this chapter. Since it was my first time my friend helped me. I can't really judge how good my story is so comments are really appreciated they are my motivation for writing the Chapters ahead. I start school next week. -_- yay. I'm only writing this on my IPod so I will work on it on my lunch periods. I have also recently discovered I'm really good at hoolahooping. Who knew.**

**Credit to Ifreakinghatemakingusernames for helping me, as she finally changed her pen name.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like we have said before and will continue saying, we do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters.**

**We are not sorry for our crap cliffhanger.**

* * *

"Koujaku...?" I say gaining my composure. I stare at the name on my coil. _Shit_ _I never told him I was leaving... _I ran my hand through my hair, I was exhausted from just doing it with Noiz and I wasn't up for an explanation right now. "I have to call you back later, I'm really tired tonight-" I was cut off by a sudden sound coming from my coil.

"Aoba... Aoba... Aoba.. Aoba..." Koujaku kept mumbling. It sounded like his face was right next to the speaker it was so loud.

"Shuu! Koujaku you might wake someone. be a little quieter." _What was Koujaku doing...? He never acts like this. _I move my gaze to Noiz, he had gradually moved closer to me, our shoulders touching.

"Aooba. Whhy did you have to leave me... was I not GOOD ENOUGH for yah? No homo. Hahahaha." I have no idea what Koujaku was talking about. Then it hit me. Koujaku must be drunk. I've known him since we were kids and he never was a good drinker.

"Koujaku you're drunk! Hang up and talk to me when you sober up. You are not thinking right now." I pleaded with him. I felt Noiz's hand sneak around my waist and I jumped making a small yelp barely muffling it so Koujaku couldn't hear. Noiz nuzzled his head against my neck sucking on it. I shifted uncomfortably pushing on his head to get Noiz to stop. _If Koujaku heard us with his state of mind..._

"But AOba. Where are you? I stopped by your home and your Granny said only YOU could explain it.. So please AOba Aoba whats happening." He sounded like he was crying. I started to feel bad for him. One day his best friend goes missing and nobody tells him where he went. Noiz starts to be more intense and I am sure it will leave a mark if I let him continue. I whisper trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Noiz it's going to leave a mark stop." I lightly push on his head so he gets the idea. Noiz pulls back but not entirely. He starts to lightly kiss my face wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Noiz kept leaning on me his weight making it hard for me to keep the coil steady. Can't he see that this isn't the time? "Koujaku I really need to call you back-"

"Aoba? Who is with you!" I could hear him slip out of sadness and now into rage. "Aoba are you sleeping with someone?!" Koujaku was shouting into the microphone and I was afraid someone would investigate the noise.

"Shut up old man." Noiz said his breath warm against my face. I pinched Noiz's cheek in frustration. Koujaku went silent. I was afraid he would be angry at us, especially because this is the first he had heard of our relationship. The coil stayed completely quiet. I was afraid he hung up.

"...Koujaku?" I ask hesitantly giving Noiz a look as in don't you dare mess this up further. He shrugged looking off into space. Koujaku still wasn't answering, it was worrying me. Anything I say right now will affect our relationship for the rest of my life. I sighed, "Koujaku let me explain." I spoke into the coil, I could feel my energy draining more. Noiz removed his arms from my shoulders laying down on his stomach resting his head on the pillow pulling the blanket up and around his shoulders.

"Aoba talk to him tomorrow I am trying to sleep." Noiz says lazily. _Arg I just want to punch Noiz in the balls he doesn't seem to understand my friendship with Koujaku is at risk here! _

"Go... Ahead." the coil answered me ignoring Noiz to my relief. I grip my coil with my right hand as if hanging onto Koujaku himself. I get goosebumps and my stomach flips, it was alway hard for me to come out to others... I muster up the courage and decide to tell Koujaku everything.

"I-I..." I start to stutter nervously. I feel Noiz slip his hand into mine, his act of affection reminds me that Noiz was with me, and even if everyone rejects me, he won't. I took a deep breath, "I am dating Noiz, Koujaku. I have decided to move in with him in Germany so we could be closer together." I grip Noiz's hand staring into the coil's screen, The big letters that spelled 'Koujaku' jumping out at me.

"Your gay?" I couldn't tell what tone of voice he was using because it started to rain outside, I could hear the pit pat of rain drops gradually getting heavier.

"Yes." I repeat confidently.

"To bad Noiz snatched you first Aoba." Koujaku said bluntly making me blush getting slightly annoyed.

"Koujaku! Don't joke around like that." I stated now relaxed, laying down next to Noiz staring at the ceiling. Koujaku started to laugh warmly, I could almost picture his smile in my mind.

"Goodnight Aoba." He said right before hanging up. I let out a breath taking off my coil putting it on the nightstand. I turn off the light settling back down beside Noiz. He appeared to be asleep with his eyes closed taking nice long breaths. I pull the covers over my shoulders like how Noiz has his, Germany was freezing, especially at night. I faced away from him. _I can't fall asleep I can only think about my conversation with Koujaku. I 'm surprised he was so accepting even in his drunken state. But was he really joking about liking me-_ I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me, Noiz was pressing the back of his body against mine, so that we were in a spooning position.

"W-what are you doing?" I say trying to turn around but Noiz held me tight.

"I read that this position helps remove stress." Noiz mumbled into the back of my neck. I smile, relaxing into his hold, drifting off into a pleasant dream.

* * *

Sunlight flooded the room when I opened my eyes. Noiz was still holding me from behind, but was gripping me a little to tightly, so I glanced over my shoulder at him. I could tell that he was asleep but his expression was strained. I slowly turn around as not to wake him, pressing our foreheads together. I wrapped my arms around him, comforting my boyfriend. Noiz squeezed me back uncomfortably his breathing uneven. This is not the first time this has happened, it's happened before at the hotel. Noiz says that he doesn't have dreams, or doesn't remember them. I thought this over and I've discovered he is having nightmares about being alone. Noiz has said a few words in his sleep for me to come to this conclusion. I rub his back soothingly. "Shuu... I'm here." I whisper into Noiz's ear sweetly. His breaths evens out as I hold him tight, letting him know of my presence. Being the light sleeper he is, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He closed them and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me lightly. He slowly moved his limbs until he was out of bed. He stretched his arms and started walking towards the bathroom. I looked at his ruffled hair as he closed the door behind him. I decided to finally get up and I went over to my dresser. I picked out a blue shirt and some jeans. I fed my belt through the loops on my pants yawning. I reached for my coil latching it on my wrist deciding to send Koujaku a picture. I move to open the window sticking my head outside for a better view. I snapped a picture of the garden sending it to him a smiley face attached. Since Midorjima is so cramped there is no space for flowers that are not bought from a shop. I hit send still staring out at the gardens, I spot the maid who showed me the pool yesterday watering the roses.

"Aoba." I heard Noiz whisper in my ear making me jump hitting my head on window pane.

"Fuck! Noiz what are you doing?" I say rubbing my head closing the window. I turned around facing the man, my annoyance showing on my face. I noticed that he was wearing sweatpants and... was that my shirt?! Noiz stood there in one of my dark blue long sleeves with his hands in his pockets_._ "What are you doing?" I ask sweetly a smile forming on my face as a lay my hand on his arm. He gave me his Idon'tcarebutIsecretlydo look and walked out the bedroom door and down the hallway. I followed Noiz until I found him in the kitchen sitting on the counter a butler standing next to him saying something in German. I had almost forgotten that nobody will understand me other than Noiz. He muttered something in reply when I walked up staring up at him my eyebrows raised.

"Get down from there! I can't have you fall and crack your head open, I'd be stranded in the middle of Germany!" I joked shortening the distance between us lightly stroking his waist. I felt Noiz cringe and push my hands away roughly. "...Whats wrong?" I questioned him.

"Feels weird, it doesn't hurt, but it's weird. Do it again." He ordered as I lightly touched his waist. A smile on Noiz's face forms almost on its own accord. His body slightly shakes and a small noise escapes his lips. _Is he giggling?_ It seemed so childish and trivial but I continued to tickle him. Noiz's laughs become louder and he pushes my hands away again.

"Your ticklish brat! You can't get away now since your on the counter!" I said laughing myself. I ended my assault when Noiz pleaded with me to stop.

"I have never felt that feeling before." Noiz panted uncertainty showing on his face. "I don't understand if it was pleasant or not."

"Your senses are higher than normal people's so a corse you are ticklish. It's a good thing since I rarely hear you laugh." I smiled changing the subject. "So what is for breakfast? If you have ingredients I can try to put something together..." I look around the room, I can't really cook but I may be better than someone who only eats pizza and pasta. I open the cupboard to the right of Noiz riffling threw random packaged foods until I found what seemed to be pancake mix. I asked Noiz if that was what it was since I couldn't read the label. He confirmed it and I fish out the other materials setting them down in front of me.

"Um... You see I've always had Granny make the food so I don't really know how." I say, giving Noiz a half hearted smile. He rolls his eyes and says something to the butler, issuing at me with his hand lazily. The man nods moving so that he was in between me and my ingredients, I moved aside so we wouldn't collide. I stared as he started to mix the materials together expertly then catching myself. I_t's rude to stare, _I remind myself, walking back over to Noiz.

"Noiz, get down from the counter while he is cooking, its unsanitary." I regret my words right after I say them, cringing inside, I sound just like a parent.

"Only if you make me." Noiz said, staring at me without a hint of embarrassment as I look away my face heating up. I wrapped my arms around his waist like a child, picking him up and off of the counter.

"Your not light you know." I joke, leaning against the counter, watching our chocolate chip pancakes cook. They started to bubble up and the butler flipped them. I turned to Noiz.

"Noiz, how many butlers and maids do your family have?" I was wondering because I've meet so many.

"Twenty-eight." He said it like it was no big deal, like everyone could afford TWENTY-EIGHT servants.

"Why do they need twenty-eight? I was thinking more like around ten." I was confused as hell, who even needs so many?

"We have one to cook breakfast, one for lunch, one for dinner, five to clean the house, another to water and mow the lawn..." I zoned out after he listed a few, I didn't really know that you had so much to take care of. Maybe a high class family like them would have to keep their place in good condition.

"Well I still think twenty-eight is a lot, no matter how big your house is." I looked over back at the butler who was putting toppings onto the finished pancakes. He sprinkled crushed walnuts on Noiz's and poured blueberries that were mixed in with syrup onto mine. I went over and grabbed my plate along with a fork and knife.

I sat in a stool next to the island concentrating on holding the fork correctly. I started to cut my pancake and by the time it was in two, Noiz already was halfway through eating his.

"Noiz slow down, why do you eat so quickly?" In response to my question he just shoved the rest of it into his mouth and walked off.

"Noiz!" I started to walk after him, but he seemed to disappear into the hallway. I started looking through the doors, to see if I could spot him. At the end of the hallway, there was a door heavier than the rest, and it seemed to have bolts in it. I opened it only to see that it was empty. I looked around spotting peeled pain and what looked like blood stains on the floor. Not wanting to think any more about what was in this room, I closed the door and turned away. Noiz's father suddenly appeared right behind me. I almost screamed, he was like a fucking ghost.

"I see you have found Noiz's room as a child," I was a taken slightly aback by his statement, _Noiz's room? Is this the room I saw in his mind?_ "Aoba, I would like to talk to you." The man said changing the subject. I was surprised by how he knew Japanese, and decided to ignored his mispronunciation of my name. "Is there any place we could meet up later, I have business to attend to at the moment." I had to think for a minute because I didn't know where any rooms were.

"The pool is the only place I've been to other than the dining rooms, so I guess we can go there."

"We will meet there in an hour." He seemed content but also professional at the same time. I had a feeling Noiz's dad's personality would be confuse me often. He walked away and I decided to make way to my room to change.

I opened a drawer kneeling for a better view of the clothes available. Inside were a variety of swim shorts, I chose a blue pair with a white carnation on the edge. Slipping them on I left my clothes folded on the bed. I shivered, feeling exposed, I decided to head down to the pool, the tile feeling cool on my feet.

I found what seemed like a hot tub beside the main pool and dipped a toe in, confirming my suspicion. I pulled my whole body inside so that only my nose was above water holding my hair above my head so I didn't get it wet. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the side of the pool wall. I felt a ripple in the water and I opened my eyes, only to be met with the stern ones from earlier. I swear this guy is a fucking ghost.

"Ah, hello Mr.-"

"You need to go back to wherever you came from." I looked at him surprised. This wasn't a good start. He can cut me off all he wants, I won't leave Noiz after all we've been through. I take a deep breath.

"Why?" I reply.

"First of all, it is bad for our image as the head owners of our pizza to go company, it will make it hard to buy and sell from other owners. Also there is the the fact that our inheritance will have no one to go to." He ran his hand threw his hair, I could tell he was frustrated with his position, but decided to stand by his wife instead of his son.

"Are you saying you chose your company and property over family." I was starting to get annoyed, the fact that they didn't even consider any other option was heartbreaking.

"Yes, my wife would. I would try to get both, but its not possible." I felt sorry for Noiz, he had a family that would chose their reputation over family. When I was back at home with Granny, I thought this would be impossible.

"What do you mean impossible, how could you chose money over your own family. The only thing not possible is me separating from Noiz." My voice got more brittle by the second, and I was about to leave, when Noiz walked in. He strided over near us. He jumped in splashing me, getting my hair wet, annoying me even further. "Noiz! What the hell are you doing!" I shout at him moving away wringing my hair with my hands. He moved closer and layed his hand on my leg making me jump. I felt my face heat up but I tryed to mask it by coughing loudly into my elbow, _how could Noiz do this? With his Father right in front of us! _

* * *

**Yah...**

**Well here is your chapter, school started so I have been really unmotivated to write and I feel like all I do is notes. Also I wrote this entire chapter by myself my friend was to lazy.**

**I still love these two idiots so I will not abandon this story I promise. Again, I love all of you especially the cutiepies who follow and review :3**

**Relating to the homophobia, I feel like it really needs to be addressed because that is what I fear when I come out to everyone. I think it is wrong and I do not support it at all, hence my hate for Noiz's parents. **

**I added that Noiz had nightmares to my original plot line, because whenever I have dreams, I feel like I cannot escape, and so I like to put a little of myself into his character. **


	4. BARmatical Murder

**As I have said chapter and chapter again, we do not own any of the characters and the rightful owners are Nitro+Chiral**

**We might as well have been drunk while writing this I have no clue why we kept our weird words and...phrases**

* * *

I shifted my weight, feeling uncomfortable, avoiding Noiz's stare. I was hoping his dad would leave, but he didn't move. Noiz was inching closer to me by the second, his dad either not knowing or not caring. He just continued with the conversation.

"As I was saying, either you break up, or leave and never contact us again. However, we would also have to keep watch over you, we cannot have the media finding out. This also includes jobs." His jaw tensed, looking down away from my gaze. "I would be able to offer 1,000 euro for you; believe me I didn't want this to happen so I at least want to be considerate. Use the money to buy a nice woman and we will let you return." Noiz was now glued to my side. He frowned at his father, whose expression was unwavering. He nuzzled his head into my neck, choosing the block out his fathers voice. I can see that there is no changing in Noiz's parents minds. Yet there will be no changing our minds either.

"No, we won't separate." My voice was orotund as it filled with anger.

"Then I guess you will have to leave. I will add the 1,000 to Noiz's bank account in the morning." He didn't care for our feelings at all, and his monotonous expression only backed up my reasoning. Before I could respond, Noiz spoke up.

"Fine, but we won't ever come back again. This will be different than last time, I no longer have any patience for you. We will leave in the morning. Now leave us." His dads furrowed brows furrowed even more, and he started to stand up. He walked away, saying one last final word.

"Ok."

I was about to get up myself when Noiz's fingers crawled up my thigh.

"Noiz." I sighed. I needed a break, all of this was too hard to process. I thought that Noiz had everything figured out for our future. Tomorrow we will have to buy an apartment and get situated. I'm not sure if what his parents said about his job was true. I looked over to him with a pleading look. He slid his hand around my face and brought it in closer for a kiss. I licked the inside of his mouth as our tongues intertwined. He got rid of his tongue piercing, but I knew that a surprise awaited me. I ran my hand through his hair, and his slipped onto the spandex strap on my swimsuit. I didn't want this now, but I know this is what Noiz and I needed. I felt the fabric run down my legs until I felt nothing at all. I did the same to him, feeling his skin brush against my hand. I felt my dick start to get hard as I moved closer to Noiz. I broke the kiss and inhaled the steam coming from the hot tub. My hips started to move on their own, grinding up on Noiz. He moved his body to meet up with mine. He enwrapped his arm around me, bringing me closer. His hand snuck down to my ass, and I felt a squeeze as I got into position. His fingers slid down to my hole.

"Noiz, we don't ha-" I was interrupted when he poked around with his finger. It was already wet from the wet water, and we didn't have time to get lube or condoms. He put in two fingers, then three. I was pushed up against the slick tiles. He put his hands under my thighs, slipping because of the water. He started to slide his dick in, and I could feel his piercing brush against the side. I started to moan, and my face got warmer than it was in the steam. When his tip slipped out, water rushed in, only adding to the ecstasy. His cock rubbed up against my sides, and I felt his warmth through the heat of the whirlpool. Our breathing was uneven and synchronized. I moved my fingers up his chest, twirling around his nipple, feeling the tender skin. I was reaching my limit, and Noiz's movements altered, telling me he was too.

"Mhmph. Noiz I'm-" I felt a rush of pleasure as my cum rushed out, mixing in with the water. He thrust one last time before cumming himself. We moved into the seats, and stayed in the water. I curled up next to Noiz, wishing we could stay like this forever.

I fished my swim trunks out of the water, and got up before I fell asleep in the moist water. I solemnly looked back at my boyfriend, whose eyes were closed. I could tell that wasn't one of our normal times, it was more rushed, like he was afraid.

"Noiz." He didn't respond. I knelt beside the pool edge and ran my hand threw his hair, comforting him. "We should head back to our room, I need to take a shower. Come on, get out of the water, I'll walk you back so you can start packing." I forced a smile, standing up fully. Noiz decided to get out of the pool, not caring that he was soaking wet, and started to walk towards the door. I caught up with him, intertwining our fingers, and walking in silence back to our room. I split from Noiz, grabbing a pair of jeans and boxers to head to the bathroom.

The water cascaded down my back as I ran my fingers through my my hair, the chlorine making it stiff and unpleasant. I scrubbed my hair with shampoo, a dull pain forming; it has been a while since it was sensitive. I quickly finish up, turning the knobs on the tile wall to stop the water. What me and Noiz needed was a plan. I rushed, quickly drying myself, and throwing on my clothes. I fastened on my belt and walked out of the bathroom. I looked around the room and Noiz wasn't there. I might as well start the plan without him. I go into my bag, picking up Ren.

"Ren, wake up." His dark black eyes opened.

"Aoba."

"Ren, find an apartment with the lowest price rates." He opened up and looked through a few screens until he stopped on one.

"There is one named Dusty Glitter on Etzel Avenue." I'm pretty sure I've seen that road one time or another.

"Thank you Ren." I set him down at pet his head, its been a while since I checked him for any bugs, so I tapped his switch plate, and it opened up. I walked over to the computer and plugged him in. I looked over a few things and then decided that he was ok. I unplugged him and pulled the soft tuft of fur up to my forehead. I put him back in my bag and decided to wait for Noiz. I turned on my headphones and fell onto the bed, letting the music enwrap me.

I was halfway through the second song on my playlist when I noticed Noiz walked in. I turned off my headphones and put them around my neck.

"Noiz, I decided we need a plan. I checked out the apartments with the lowest rates ,and I found one." He looked at me and nodded in agreement.  
"I was checking my bank account with the money I made the past three months. I have 30,000 euros. We don't need my fathers crap money." I was surprised, 30,000 euros is a lot.

"Ok, we should go check it out now." I started to take the clothes from the dresser into my suitcase. Noiz finished packing quicker than me, and he started to play a video game with his cube. I put on my brainiac jacket and grabbed my bags. Noiz put his cube in his pocket and we walked out the door, awaiting what was to happen.

"Hey Koujaku." I was walking home from work. I went through an alleyway for a shortcut.

"Hello Aoba, I ran into Haga today. The triplets were annoyed that they can't pick on you anymore." I laughed, I don't miss those brats.

"I'm almost home, I got off work early today. Although being a store clerk is harder than it looks, I guess I get more of a pay then back at Heibon. How is Granny doing."

"She's ok, I haven't visited for a while. I thought that Noiz gets paid the big bucks, why do you need to have a boring job like that Aoba?" I cringe slightly inside. I never told him that we stopped living with his parents and he no longer had a high-paying job...

"It keeps me busy, it's no fun hanging around the house all day." I lied, turning a corner, walking up the apartment steps. "I work first shift so try not to call me during that time ok? But I am free on the weekends." I fumble with the keys.

"If you say so. Well, I got to go Aoba, another customer just came in." I could hear the bell in the background along with a girls screech.

"Ok talk to you later." I hit the end call button on my coil, opening the door. I took my shoes off at the door, closing it behind me. Walking into the main room, I noticed that Noiz was sitting on the couch. He was searching for something on multiple screens, and when he heard me walk in, he jerked his head up. He shouldn't be off this early.

"Noiz why are you here so early?" I smiled as he sighed and looked up at me.

"I lost my job a week ago." My smile froze on my face, and I blinked in surprise.

"How?"

"They had to put off a few people because they bought a new set of robots, and I was one of the people chosen. I was interviewed two days ago for a different job, and I should get a call any moment now if I made it." I sighed in relief, but was eager to hear the phone ring.

"Ok, at least you might get this one. Where is it?"

"I applied at the clothing store down the street."

"You should make it, I think you will." I set down my work bag and started making some chicken stir fry. I'm regretting not going to college when I finished high school, even though granny offered to help pay, but I still felt guilty about letting her. I could tell Noiz had the same regret.

Once I was finished, I sat down next to Noiz and turned on the TV, pulling my knees to my chest. My German has improved greatly since I first moved here, the only thing I have trouble with is the written portion of the language, or when people speak fast. I clicked the remote and landed on a channel. It was a show about this one guy named Mink who explores the world through harsh conditions. He was climbing a mountain in the Tundra. I didn't care for these types of shows, as it was stupid that someone would risk their life just for TV publicity. I set down the plate of chicken between us, handing Noiz a pair of chopsticks, there was an Asian store around the block, and that's where I bought most of our food. They happened to have wooden chopsticks for a good price. I took a piece of chicken in my mouth, chewing slowly and enjoying the flavor. A year had passed since Noiz's parents rejected us, but I am much happier now. It didn't matter how much money we had, or where we lived. We were together and that's all that matters. Noiz's coil started to buzz so I quickly found the remote and muted the show.

_"Hello this is the clothing store, Circle Basement, we would like to notify you that you have been accepted for the job position you applied for. You start two days from now, on Monday. Your work schedule is 7am to 7pm, Monday through Saturday."_

The call ended. I move the empty plate out of the way, setting it on a table next to the couch. I scoot closer to Noiz wrapping my arms around his waist. I kiss his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." I whisper, resting my head against his shoulder. He doesn't respond well to praise, since he never got any as a child. He just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled.

"Lets go drinking." Noiz stated out of nowhere. I tried sitting up surprised, but he held me still, his grip tightening around my shoulders. I look up at him, I sometimes forget that he needs physical contact. A lot has happened since he has gotten his feeling of touch back, and it seems like he is almost trying to make up for those nineteen years. I wrap my other arm around his waist.

"I'll go, but what is the drinking age in Germany? You just turned 20, but is that old enough?"

"The drinking age is 18." Noiz responded. "Watch out Aoba you're getting old." He joked. "You're turning 24 soon, I may have to buy you a walker." I stood up and Noiz let me go, putting his hands on my hips, resisting a smile.

"I'm not that old you brat! Now get dressed, I am not letting you go outside in that!" I said playfully, pointing at his loosely fitting t-shirt and sweatpants. I tugged at his arms, making him stand up and pushed him in the direction of our room. He smiles, turning around. He grabbed me around the waist, lifting me over his shoulder. "Hey put me down!"

"You're not light you know." He carried me to our room and set me down in front of the closet.

"Don't blame me when you're tired on your first day of work." I say crisply, loosening his tie.

_"I'm going to do the dishes when I come back, be ready." _ _Dammit I'm sounding like his parent again_.

Walking out of the door I turn into the kitchen. Of course, the sink is piled with dishes. I sighed, reaching for the first dish. Granny and I never had this much backup, maybe it's because granny did the majority and Noiz does none. I quickly finish up, heading back to our room. I open the door sitting on the bed picking up Ren. "Ren."

"Aoba." He responded, his big black eyes staring up at me.

"Find me directions to the nearest bar." He opened up a few screens.

"The nearest bar is BARmatical Murder. Here are the directions." He transferred a map to my coil, and I opened it up.

"Thank you Ren." I tapped his head and he powered off. "Hey Noiz, Ren found us a bar close enough so we don't have to find a taxi." I was going to say it was cheaper this way, but I thought against it. I put Ren in my bag, slipping it on my shoulder. I put on my shoes and waited in the doorway for Noiz. He was wearing one of my dark blue v-necks, that framed his collarbone nicely, and a pair of greyish jeans, also mine. "You need to stop wearing my clothes!" I say flicking his forehead. "I won't have any left for myself, and I'll be stuck with your sense of fashion." I joked, smiling at him.

"It's fine." His short response irritated me.

"Is this your first time drinking since we left for Germany? I don't remember you having any alcohol."

"This is my first time since right before we went to Glitter." So this is the first time he will be drunk, I was about to mention it when we arrived at the bar. I reached out for the handle and froze, there was a big-ass rainbow painted on the window. "What's

wrong?" Noiz asked from behind me, "I'd like to stare at your ass all day. However, we are supposed to be out drinking, and it is already eight." I decided to open the door, walking inside. Right when we were in the door two girls suddenly grabbed our arms, dragging us further inside. The one to my left had short black hair and a piercing in her nose. She looked around my age. The one next to Noiz looked more proper with her pleated skirt and braided hair.

"Woah what are you doing?" I inquire, tugging my arm away from her.

"Welcome to a gay bar. If you came here straight, I'm going to change that." She seemed really straightforward and started walking off, leaving me confused. I looked back towards where Noiz was, and he was being introduced to some guy. I heard him say no thank you, issuing to me with his hand. I felt a ping of jealousy while turning around, and I followed the girl with the braids to the bar where she ordered me a drink.

"On the house, newbie." She said smiling at me.

"I- Um thank you." I said. This bar seemed a little too friendly, maybe I should have researched it a bit more before coming. I glance behind me trying to find Noiz through the huddle of people.

"Name's Rachel. I could tell from the start that you and your friend there are new." She said leaning towards me a little, her shirt going down a little too low. "Our bars are a little crazy." Noiz started to walk over and took the seat on the stool next to me. He was followed by the guy he was introduced to, who sat next to him, staring creepily. I wanted to end this conversation that I was having with this girl, who continued to speak. "So since this is your first time here… let me ask you a few questions. You'll soon learn that everyone that comes here all know each other like a big gay family. What type of girl are you into?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm gay."

"Well of course you are, why else would you be here?" She was completely oblivious.

"I am a dude." Her face changed completely as her cool and awesome demeanor turned to embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said waving her hands around, I notice the drunken man next to Noiz leaning too close for my liking. "You see, it was hard to tell because of the dim lights and your hair." She said, hurriedly.

"Its fine, I don't really care." I was really suspicious of the man, but I didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. I tried to ignore the man, but as his hand kept inching higher, I had too. I grabbed Noiz's hand and got up.

"Noiz how about we play pool?" He stared at me blankly and the girl next to me stood up awkwardly.

"Yah that is a great idea! You guys play, a new girl just walked in." She smiled warmly and then ran off, giving us a last wave of goodbye. I turned back to Noiz, trying to glare at the other man. Noiz squinted at my face and tried to piss me off.

"I'd rather play a video game. Pool seems too boring." For the first time, the man next to him spoke in a modulated tone.

"Yes, I don't know who would so easily gamble their money. But you should go have fun without us." My face started to heat up from both anger and imagining what would happen if I did leave. The bartender came around to us and finally delivered our drinks. I picked mine up and gulped

as much as I could, I was pissed off and just wanted to get drunk tonight. I set it down half full and discovered Noiz already finished his, asking for a refill. The bartender looked surprised and refiled it for him. I tugged on Noiz's sleeve.

"Is that really a good idea?" I ask when he turns towards me a little sluggishly. "You don't know how the alcohol will affect your body now. I normally only can drink a half a glass."

"I usually drink seven, I think it is fine Aoba." He was completely sober, what the fuck. I barely got through one glass and I'm about to lose it.

"Well, I have no clue how you manage that." I started my second drink, and I tried chugging it. That was a horrible idea as it gave me a headache and I started cringing. I looked back at Noiz and noticed that the creep took his hand off of Noiz's thigh, thank god. Though his smile creeped me out. Noiz looked back at me.

"I guess it is starting to affect me more, I'm starting to feel tired and I'm only on my fourth." Did he just say fourth. When did he drink that many. I was thinking it over when I started to feel my throat contract.

"I'll be right back." I had nothing on my mind at the time, but I shouldn't have chugged them. I walked over to the bathroom, stumbling into the nearest stall. I threw up what I just chugged down and went to rinse out my mouth. As my mind cleared, I walked out of the Men's Room. But I soon realized my mistake, and right as I looked over to the seat that Noiz was at only a few seconds ago, my heart stopped.

* * *

**I liked this chapter :3**

**I really liked how they moved on with their lives instead of trying to relive the past. **

**Hey they may not be rich anymore but these idiots still love each other.**

******My friend actually helped this time. (pretty much the smut I'm to chicken) We had a sleepover and all we did was this.**

**Comments are highly appreciated they are like cupcakes. Not the store bought kind but the homemade ones that are frosting filled. They give me energy to write the chapters ahead.**


	5. Puts a interesting chapter title here

**We still don't own these characters, they are property of Nitro+Chiral.**

**Our evil continuation from that cliffhanger**

**I had fun writing the beginning. However, if I see one more gnat I will throw my computer at it so if I don't respond thats why.**

**I'm pretty sure we have spent more time learning about Germany than anything else**

**The effort we put into this was more than any school project ever**

* * *

I stood there frozen for a second, trying to process where they went. I rushed over to the bartender, about to scream in his face. He stopped me with a smile but I didn't care. "Hey, what happened to the two people sitting down over there!?" I was panicking, and I pointed over to where they were sitting with a shaking hand. He started to try to calm me down. "They seemed to have gone outside. That one guy was so drunk after drinking four beers straight, so I wouldn't worry about it. If you are their friend, you may want to give them some time… they ma-" I cut him off before he could continue.  
"They haven't ever met before today! I'm supposed to be with him!" His expression gave me a grave look as he quickly walked over to the drink Noiz was having. I didn't need him to test it, I already knew it was drugged. I ran out of the bar, almost running into someone. I looked around frantically and sprinted down the street, looking everywhere. Blood rushed to my ears, and the busy night around me dissolved out of my sight. I passed multiple alleys and streets, and no longer had a clue to where I was going. My mind was only focused on where Noiz was, and just when my body stopped allowing me to run, something caught my eye.

It made beeping sounds and hovered around me. Noiz's cube was frantically trying to get my attention.

"Usagimadoki! Where is Noiz!?" It hovered over me and started moving fast. I ran to where it stopped. When looking in the alley I saw Noiz. He tried to fight back. His punches barely did anything when he was drugged. The creep was still there, trying to pick him up. Noiz kept sludging off to get away. I ran over to Noiz and the creeper turned to me. I roundhouse kicked him in the gut.

"Don't you fucking dare touch Noiz!" Rage burned through my voice. He cringed, and before he could move I uppercutted his chin. This was enough to knock him backwards. I wanted him to suffer, and to destroy him. Destroy. A familiar voice popped up in my head.

He took out a knife from his pocket and started to lunge.

"STOP" He froze in his steps. I never wanted to use Scrap to control someone, but I couldn't care less. I elbowed the back of his head as I clenched my teeth. I was about to do more, even go as far as killing this bastard, but then I heard Noiz.

"Aoba." I turned back as my rage turned to fear. I leaned over to Noiz, who was trying to get up. I offered him a hand, but he tried standing on his own. "I'm fine. I can stand on my o-" He was cut off when he almost fell again.

"Noiz!" I rushed to grab his arm before he fell. His eyes started to go blank.

"I'm fine, I just...need to rest. Its...not...that bad." He started to lose consciousness as the drug kicked in along with the beer. I bent down and picked him up on my back. I carefully leaned so he stayed on, and I felt his warmth above me. I wasn't sure about walking back home, but we didn't have money to afford a taxi.

As I looked back at where the bar was, I saw flashing lights in the distance. The bartender must have called the police.

"Usagimadoki." The cube was riding on Noiz's head. "Go lead them to the creep. If I tell them myself, they will take Noiz to the hospital, and we can't afford more bills, or have publicity." Even though it's been a year, I'm still frightened of his parents. The cube spun, and I lost sight of it as I kept walking until we reached our apartment.

I gently laid him on the bed, stripping off his shirt for him. I pulled the covers over him and then went to change into my pajamas. I put on a pair of pants then climbed in bed next to Noiz. A twin sized bed barely fit the both of us, but we never minded. This way we make sure we are always next to each other. I embraced him with my arms and kissed the back of his neck. I heard him yawn, turning over to face me.

"Next time lets just go to a regular bar, ok?" He said groggily, giving me a sloppy smile. Neither of us were exactly sober, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath extremely well with the close proximity.

"You don't know how scared I was for you." I said, slurring my words, wrapping my arm loosely around his waist. "You need to be more careful." I said, rubbing his side.

"I will." He responded with a stupid grin on his face. "I feel… weird."

"It's the drug that man slipped you." I started to tear up. "If you died I don't know what I would do." My voice cracked. "You are my heart, my soul, my treasure, my today, my tomorrow, my forever, and my everything." I confessed, clinging to him. Noiz's body was really warm, and he didn't have much control over his movements.

"Aoba…" Noiz moaned, hugging me close.

"I'm so sorry!" I sobbed into his shoulder. I never cried, and it damaged my pride, but I needed to let it out.

"No. it was my fault for asking to go out." Noiz said soothingly, stroking my hair. I started to calm down, I was really tired from work earlier today, and tracking down Noiz was exhausting.

When I woke up, the sunlight already flooded the room. I stood up and then barge into the kitchen, feeling like crap. I washed my face in the sink and my hair got wet in the process. I turned around, ruffling through the cupboards for a box of cereal.

"Aoba?" I heard Noiz ask from behind me.

"What." I said harshly.

"I keep forgetting you're not a morning person." He concluded. "And you also have a hangover? I'm going out, I'll be back when you are feeling better." I don't apologize, letting him leave. I just wanted to curl up and die, my confession last night was probably no big deal for him but when I look back on it, it was so embarrassing… I quickly ate my bowl of cereal, then set the plate in the sink, heading to the bathroom. I quickly stripped standing in the small shower. The water was always cold, but I didn't mind after a while.

"Happy Birthday!" I yelled attacking Noiz with hugs when he walked in the door. He was coming home from his new job, the 3rd different one this year. "Since it's your 25th birthday, I'll get you whatever you want." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I want to be able to walk in the door without being attacked," he joked. I laughed dropping my arms letting him walk through the door. I checked our bank account yesterday, I'm worried our saving have dropped from 30,000 to 10,000 in the past 6 years. I sat on the couch trying to ignore our decreasing money and waited for him to walk in.

"I don't need anything." He shouted from the bedroom as he changed his clothes.

"There must be something." I shouted back. He came back sitting on the couch with me in ratty sweatpants and a worn out shirt. "How about we go shopping?"

"These are fine." He said fingering the edge of his shirt.

"Then what do you want? I said putting an emphasis on the word 'do'.

"Anything is fine, as long as it is from you." He said borely, I could tell he was tired from work. I checked my watch.

"I have to go get the laundry out from machine down the hall, figure it out by the time it get back, ok?" I start to head out when I heard him mumble something. Turning around I ask, "what was that?"

"...A kid." Noiz said more clearly. I could tell this wasn't just an idea off of the top of his head, he probably has thought about it a lot. I stood there in the doorway shocked, a child? doesn't he know it is impossible?

"I've always wanted children too, Noiz, but you know it's physically impossible." I say, leaving the room to work on the laundry. When I came back with a hamper full of clean clothes, Noiz was planted on the couch looking at something on his coil. I set the hamper next to the door in our bedroom and then move to the kitchen, deciding to make myself a snack. I pull out the peanut butter jar and a spoon not bothering to put it in a separate jar, Noiz could care less if i doubled dipped. I took my time to get to the couch were noiz was and whe n i sat down i saw his coil screen. "how about this" noiz asked me pointing to a little girl around four of five, she had long dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"She's… adorable. How long did it take you to find her?" How long has he been planning this? was the question I really wanted to ask.

"A couple months. The entire adoption process though takes around a year." He took his eyes off of the screen to look into mine, "Do you want this?" He asked me. It was a simple question, that had a somewhat complex answer. I paused thinking of my answer before answering.

"Yes. I think she is perfect. Is there a school around here though? And our neighborhood is pretty dangerous, the house across the street was robbed yesterday. And what about her name? Do we keep the one she has now? How about her medical issues?" I continued to attack him with questions until he gave me a look to stop.

"Her name is Klarissa, we could go visit her... " He quickly checked his coil's calendar. "Today." Today was my day off, so we could go. I've thought about children a while back when I was still in high school, when I was discovering my sexuality. I decided to accept the fact that I could never have one, until now.

"Sure! I'll go get ready, then we can go." I tell him standing up, walking happily to our bedroom. I changed my top then went into our bathroom to brush my teeth. I don't want the child to get a bad impression of me. I came out and Noiz was sitting on the kitchen counter. "Get down from there!" I yell at him. "Come on…" I sigh moving towards the door, opening it for him. Noiz hops down shrugging nonchalantly putting his hands in his pockets. How is he going to raise a kid if he acts like one?

We went into a taxi and drove for a while before making it to the agency. We walked through the doors and were met with a smiling man.  
"Hello, welcome. Are you here to pick up a child? or do you still need to go through the adoption process." He picked up a clipboard that had the lists of everyones names

"No we still need to fill out some paperwork," I tell the man bringing up the agencies website and Klarissa's profile on my coil. "Here is the girl we checked out online." He glanced at my screen nodding.

"Do you want to know her family situation at the moment?" I nod and he started to walk off in another direction and I assumed we were to follow. He sat went into a room opening the door for us and sat behind a desk. He issued with his hand for us to sit in the chairs. He flipped through some pages then stopped. He gave us a form. "Since we are on a schedule I will have to ask you to fill out the forms while I explain." I took the form and started to fill it out. I filled out Noiz's information. It needed his age, name, income, and signature.. I handed it to Noiz for his signature and then turned in the forms. The worker took them and filed them away.

"Wait, where is the form for me?"

"Oh I guess you didn't know this, but two people can not adopt a child together, unless they are officially married."

"So are will she just be under Noiz's name then? Can I still live with them?" I say worriedly.

"Yes everything will be the same except if death of the parent or abuse of the child occur then the child will be confiscated." The man said in a monotone voice like he was reading a script. I paused for a second before nodding confidently. He changed the subject. "Now Klarissa was from a teenage pregnancy, and has never met her Father. Other than that she doesn't have any motivation to see her Mother and is a very joyful child." The man said in the same tone. "Now we request that you spend a couple hours with her to make sure she is your ideal fit. follow me please." He stood up and started walking towards the back room. We went through a hallway and stopped at the last door. He opened the door and called for Klarissa. A girl on one of the top bunks popped her head up. She was playing with a piece of paper, folding it and unfolding it. Klarissa climbed down from the ladder and looked up at us.

"Klarissa, these men might adopt you. You are going to play with them today ok?" She nodded her head. We walked back to the front of the agency. I crouched down to Klarissa and told her, "We are going to go to the zoo, ok? Do you like animals?" She nodded and I reached down to hold her hand.

* * *

**I've decided to make this fic longer than my original plan...**

**school is really overwhelming so sorry if its late**

**I hope you guys like Klarissa I love her so much 3 **


	6. to lazy to think of a title

**We still don't own DRAMAtical Murder and owning it is not one of our life goals so we probably never will.**

**I have one more chapter after this one until I stop writing this. icantthinkofafreakingusername will continue with the story and its on her account so it works out I guess**

* * *

We were finally dropped off after a long bus ride. Noiz and I tried to get to know her by asking questions, but her answers were distant and she didn't talk that much. We ended up talking about the animals we would see at the zoo. The Berlin Zoological Garden was supposed to be huge and have many animals to chose from. I stepped out of the bus with Noiz and Klarissa. We have until 6:30 and then the zoo closes. I regret not getting up earlier because it opened at 9, and we just got here at 11:00. We walk for a bit, before reaching the front gate. Klarissa was smiling joyfully as we waited in line, anticipating the day ahead. While she and Noiz were in a heated argument whether jackalopes were real or not, I walked to the front, deciding not to get into whatever they were talking about. The three of us cost around 30 Euros, but ever since Noiz became the manager of the clothing store last month, we have had more spending money. I walked through the gate, opening the map the attendant gave us. I pulled us aside, crouching down next to Klarissa, handing her the map.

"Ok pick where you want to go first." I tell her, smiling.

"Maybe I wanted to choose." I hear Noiz pout from behind me, putting a sense of doubt in Klarissa's eyes.

"Well you can choose then." She try's handing the map to Noiz but stripped over her shoelace falling. I lunged forward, but because of my angle I caught her roughly getting my knees and the fallen map muddy. At first I had thought I hurt her, but then she started to giggle. "Now nobody gets to choose!" She said happily. "Let's just go that way." She pointed off to the right putting her other hand on her hip, almost as if she was trying to be assertive. This pose on a child caught me as funny. I quickly tied her shoes so that she wouldn't trip again, before stand up. "Thank you Mr. Seragaki!" She said running off to the right, Noiz right behind her like a shadow, watching her more closely than the bamboos. I ran to catch up with them, bumping his arm with mine.

"Stop staring." I hiss. "People will get the wrong idea." Noiz looked confused.

"I'm just making sure she is ok." He said as if nothing was wrong. I sigh, rolling my eyes at him.

"Just keep your eyes elsewhere, she isn't going to get hurt. This is one of the best zoos in Germany! You should enjoy it." I say, turning back towards the primates and Klarissa. Her little fists were curled on the bar, leaning forward, trying to get a better view through the mass of people.

"Would you rather I kept my eyes on you?" He whispered in my ear, and I could feel his breath.

"WHA- No of course not!" I became flustered, turning around to hit him, but he slipped past me before I could do anything. He picked Klarissa up from behind, setting her on his shoulders with her legs around his neck.

"Hold onto my hair and don't try to stand up." I hear him tell her. She nods and watches intently at the baboons. We move from animal to animal, and eventually it was one.

"Hey mister? I'm hungry." I hear Klarissa whine from atop Noiz. He set her down and pulled out his coil bringing up an online map.

"You had a map, the entire time?" I say in disbelief. I can't believe we spent the last couple hours walking around aimlessly if he had a map with him the entire time...

"Don't call me mister." Noiz tells her, after powering his coil off.

"Well what am I supposed to call you?" She asked.

"Anything you want." With that he explained there was a restaurant close to us that we could stop at, and it was air conditioned. While we walked I noticed that Klarissa was holding Noiz's hand. I was a little jealous that she had taken such a liking to him. They looked so similar also, both having blonde hair. I guess I looked kinda odd to be here. And it was sometimes hard for me to understand her and vice versa...

"Mr. Seragaki!" I heard Klarissa call my name.

"Hai?" I respond by accident in Japanese.

"Hurry up Im hungry." She yells and I catch up to them. I turn to Noiz talking in Japanese so she doesn't understand what we are saying. "I'm figuring the restaurant is going to be crowded and expensive. I packed some bento for us to share instead, we should eat it in the field over there." Resting my hand on his upper arm, we walk over to the grass.

"I thought we were going to go to the restaurant?" Klarissa said sitting with her legs crossed leaning back on her hands.

"I thought it would be nicer over here. I even made food!" I say with a smile sitting on the ground with Noiz leaning on his shoulder. I open my bag taking out a bento box. Opening it, I set the lid aside reaching inside for a pair of chopsticks.

"Why do you have sticks?" Klarissa asks confused.

"I'm from Japan. We eat with chopsticks. It's pretty easy to use, once you have gotten used to it." I said giving her a pair.

"Ok."

She tried putting two in her hand, but she kept dropping them. After a minute she put one in her fist and stabbed at the yakisoba, twirling it around to get a chunk of noodles, sticking them in her mouth. I hear Noiz laugh and say something I didn't understand in German, making Klarissa burst out laughing.

"Wait what did you say?" I ask confused, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"I said to be careful not to eat a fake noodle, its an impasta." Noiz translated in Japanese, I sighed at the crappy pun. That was the first time I heard Klarissa laugh, hopefully one of many. I checked the time on my coil. It was 5:34.  
"Ok we have to get going. What do you want to see next?" She tugged down on Noiz's arm so she could see the map. looked towards the signs that directed where everything was.

"The reptiles are the closest, so we should go down this path then." I popped the lid back on my bento box and started to get up. We made our way across the road until we came to the reptile house. As soon as we went through the doors the energized girl sprinted to the closest one. Her face was pressed up against the glass staring at the frightened thing inside.

"This one is pretty!" She was looking at what was said to be a Yemen Chameleon. A few of the branches were dyed different colors and it was trying to blend into the dark blue one. I looked at it for a second and Klarissa already moved on. At least we were making good time. She went past the snakes really quickly, so she might have been a little edgy. I looked at them. I passed a few snakes and stopped on a rat snake. It reminded me of the allmate of the blonde I knew back in Midormina. I'm pretty sure he got together with Trip but I don't really care about Virus anymore, and pretty much forgot about both of them. It flicked its tounge at me and I walked over to Noiz, who looked disappointed with something. I gave him a questioning look as we went towards Klarissa. He looked me in the eye and said,

"We should have sex tonight, before we get Klarissa." He whispered in my ear intertwining our fingers. The only reason I'm not annoyed at his comment is because he at least said it in Japanese for Klarissa's sake.

"Really, that's what you're thinking about. Focus more on the animals, I'm not taking you to a zoo again so you better enjoy it." I joked, squeezing his hand dismissing the previous topic and shaking my head. We caught up with Klarissa, who was looking at the turtles. She seemed to really like them, and here eyes were glued at the on swimming in circles. We started to slowly move on past geckos, gila monsters, skinks, and iguanas. Near the end of the tour there was a Komodo Dragon and on the other side an alligator, which would have been interesting to see, but they didn't move much. We exited the building and I checked the time. It was 6:17.

"Ok we have time for one more thing, but it will have to be rushed." I smiled and looked towards Klarissa. She seemed gloomy as I told her this, which didn't make sense because we had such a fun day.

"What's wrong." I tried asking her, but she starting walking.

"Lets go to the petting zoo." her voice seemed normal but she was still acting down. I quickly followed after her; my strides were much longer so it wasn't that hard. I kept trying to find words to say to her because it didn't seem like she was going to say anything in response. We made it to the gate to where people were holding animals and small hands were excitedly petting them. I let go of Noiz's hand, stepped in front of her and crouched down so we were face to face.

"Klarissa please tell me what's wrong." She looked up at me with bitter eyes.

"It doesn't matter. You aren't going to be a part of my life after today, just like the rest." Was she talking about other people that didn't adopt her? How many others were there? I got rid of those thoughts, it didn't matter anymore and I wasn't going to join them.  
"It does matter. I care for you." She looked towards the ground.

"Its been one day that you have known me."

"A lot can change in one day!" I started to raise my voice. What was with this behavior. Weren't we just having fun at the zoo? I can't know what is going through her mind unless she tells me because I sure as hell aren't using scrap on anyone again.

"Really, how much?" The first thing that came to mind was the fact me and Noiz went from trying to kill each other to me biting his dick in less than a week. I was about to conjure up a kid friendly way to say that when something unexpected happened. Noiz bent down and picked up Klarissa, hugging her close. He whispered in her ear.

"In one day, you can go from not feeling anything, to feeling everything. In one day, you can go from having no one care, to having someone care. In one day, you can go from rich, to poor but with having someone by your side. And in one day, you can go from not thinking about having a kid, to finding one you want to love for the rest of your life."

She started to sniffle as Noiz gently put her down on the sidewalk. I smiled at her and said, "If you want to live with us once we fill more paperwork there will be one rule. There is no crying allowed unless they are tears of joy! Ok?" Happiness overflowed her as she let out a big smile.  
"Ok. No sad tears. Got it." She seemed to have that rule stuck in her mind. Noiz started walking towards the gate while talking.

"Now lets go pet some animals before you have to go back. All thats left is paperwork then you can come with us in about a year. But don't worry, we will visit often." Determined, she replied, "Can I help with the paperwork?" Noiz smirked at her being oblivious to what paperwork was.

"Thats adult stuff, you shouldn't worry about it." We walked into to barn and asked someone how this worked. As long as she followed the two fingers down the back rule for smaller animals, they could pet everything here. The first thing we went to were the bigger ones. She pet a goat, llama, pig and a few horses. She wanted to pet the donkey, but it was being stubborn and stayed away; it would probably attack if we got closer. By then an announcement came up that it was ten minutes until 6:30. We left and walked towards the front boarded the bus and it was pretty packed, so I let Klarissa and Noiz sit down. I held onto the strap handles. The bus ride was still pretty long, but it seemed quick because we spent the entire time chatting. We talked about what the future would hold when she moves in with us, and we had more ideas and plans than I thought. After a long, fun day we had to drop her off at the agency. We went outside and called a taxi. Noiz and I decided that getting her would be okay, and since the process takes a year, we have time to move to a bigger apartment and prepare. We got home and I immediately went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I was tired by the end of the day and ready to sleep. I had to work in the morning. I brushed my teeth and decided to take a shower in the morning. I walked out into the bedroom and Noiz was waiting for me. He looked up and spoke to me in a mischievous tone leaning against the wall.

"We had a fun day, so why not also make it a fun night." He smirked. I was used to putting up with his shit by now, which isn't as weird as his old shit. I just simply agreed and moved closer, wanting to feel him. I started to walk towards Noiz and slipped my hands up his shirt, leaning my head onto his shoulder. I lifted up the fabric over his head and brushed against his ribs, being deliberately slow. He started to pull on my hair tie with one hand, fondling my ass and pulling me closer with the other. I trailed kisses over his neck and collarbone as I feel my hair being let down. "Your hair is getting long." Noiz whispers, tucking a strand behind my ear.

"Your point?" I ask, pulling him away from the wall by his belt loops, both of us completely shirtless. I keep my eyes on him the whole time as I gently push him down on the bed.

"It's attractive." Noiz states propping himself up on his elbows. I follow suit, hoisting myself over him so that our foreheads touch. "And it tickles." Noiz added as my hair cascaded down his face. I laugh, quietly sitting up reaching down to unbuckle his belt as he did the same for me.

"I love you." I whisper as he lifts his hips, slightly making it easier for me to take off his pants and boxers, completely discarding them on the floor. I feel like he is the only other person in the world. I can't think of anything else but Noiz. I step out of my clothes as well, Noiz pulling me into a kiss. I kiss him back sweetly, running my hands through his hair, grabbing on for leverage. I broke it before it became to intense reaching with my hand to squeeze his upper thigh. "Is this ok?" I ask.

"Do it." He responds calmly, reaching over to the dresser-drawer, pulling out our bottle of lube. I take a condom out of my back pocket as I knew ahead of time what was to come, slipping it on. We shift so that Noiz's legs were on my shoulders, snapping the bottle open I pour some on Noiz's entrance and both my fingers and my half hard dick. I push one into his tightened hole, I haven't topped in a while and it had gone back to its original size. A low moan escapes Noiz as I pull it in and out, the lube making it smooth.

"a-Aoba." He moans, reaching up to stroke my face with the back of his hand. "You don't have to be so gentle." I nod, popping in two more fingers, twirling them around. I was completely hard and my dick ached as I breathed heavily trying to prepare Noiz quickly, not wanting to hurt him. "Go ahead. Aoba I trust you. Don't hold back." I pulled my fingers out, and I tease his hole with my tip, before fully pushing in. I hear him groan in ecstasy, and I wait for him to adjust. "No, don't stop." He whispered, moving his hips. I lick my lips, rolling my hips forward, thrusting into Noiz again. I was trying to keep an even pace as my breaths become more erratic. I noticed that Noiz was hard and I wanted him to feel good too. I started to jerk him off keeping in pace with my thrusts. "Haaa… Haaa... Aoba…!" Noiz moaned, drooping his arms onto my neck and shoulder. I could feel his breath on my face, and I knew he was close. I slightly squeeze his dick.

"Haaa…. Wait, for me…" I say in between breaths. I quickly pick up the pace and I hear Noiz gasp. I figured I had hit his prostate so I continue. I had hit my limit and I felt like I was going to burst. "I-I'm cumming!" I moan, letting go of Noiz's dick; he came and the juices spattered across my stomach. I barely pulled out before cumming myself. I slowly pulled out, collapsing on top of my boyfriend, both of us breathing heavy. Noiz lowered his legs, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead .

"I love you too." I smiled at his late response, reaching for a tissue, wiping myself off, discarding the used condom and tissue away. I moved, laying next to him with one arm slung across his chest. "I'm tired, I'll take a shower in the morning. " Closing my eyes, I kiss his cheek before settling back down next to his side .

"I won't be moving tomorrow you know."

"Don't remind me. I'll crack a rib trying to carry you around." I joked about my age, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**As you have read at the top, my friend doesn't approve of where I am taking the plot, so I will continue on my own. **

**I am not sure if that will slow my updating speed (probably) but I'll force myself to stay up until 5 to work on it. **

**Again I want to say I love all of you who read my story and I treasure every comment.**

**Seriously guys without comments I have no feedback on how good or bad my writing is so if you think its crap blame yourself for not telling me.**

**I am going to a convention on Halloween so from now until that time I won't have much time to work on it (last minute cosplay)**

**Feel free to message me anytime I'm probably awake.**


	7. Dammit I need more sleep

**Like every time, we don't DRAMAtical Murder or the characters, and I'm running out of things to say here.**

**Yah I am staying for one more chapter after this.**

**Watch.**

**You'll miss me.**

* * *

"Bzz! Bzz!" I hear my alarm clock go off ,and I sit up, blindly feeling around for the off button on my alarm clock. I roll over, pulling the sheets tight against my body. It was now October, half a year passed since the adoption papers were accepted, and Klarissa has started living with us. Since Noiz leaves for work before I wake up, it was my job to get her ready for school. I groan, getting out of bed, rubbing my hands together. I really need to buy a space heater, I thought. I opened the door to my closet, slipping on my work shirt, which was fairly nice looking. The owner wanted us to look professional. I've been working at the same small Asian food market for at least five years, and have gotten to know my co-workers very well. She was also from Japan and enjoyed talking about her home. She often invited me out for drinks or parties. I grab the hem of my pajama bottoms, taking them off and tossing them in the hamper by the door, full of things I need to wash. I ruffle through our dresser trying to find my work pants. Everything was tightly packed in because of lack of space. I quickly checked the time, cursing silently. I just grab a pair of Noiz's pants from the top that matched my shirt and put them on, grabbing a pair of socks on my way out of the door. We moved into a bigger apartment once we got Klarissa, she needed her own room and Noiz agreed right away. The price was the same, but I didn't like the neighborhood. I knock twice on her door before opening it. I spot a mass of tousled blonde hair peeking out of the pink covers. I sighed, she thought I couldn't see her.

"Klair," I say soothingly gently shaking her shoulder.

"I don't wanna go to school. Let me sleep." She says groggily from under the covers.

"Honey I need to go to work and I can't leave you home alone." I say turning on the light. "I'm going to make you a bowl of cereal, be out here in the next two minutes or it's going to get soggy, ok?" I head out the room to the kitchen reaching for a bowl. I poured her favorite cereal, the one with all the chocolate in it, I still can't believe she persuaded me to buy it. I turn around and she is sitting at the table, her clothes mismatched and her hair in knots. I set the bowl in front of her with a spoon and go back to the kitchen to make myself a microwavable miso soup. "Have you made any friends yet at your new school?" I ask as I wait for my soup to heat up. She shook her head.

"No, the girls don't like me." She said scratching her head taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Why's that?" I ask, taking my soup out of the microwave, grabbing a spoon I sit next to her concerned. She had finished her soup, now propping her head up on her hand.

"They keep saying that you aren't my real Dad because we don't look the same." She said solemnly. Klarissa is only in second grade, why do the children even care, or pay attention to who picks/drops her off from school? Then it hit me, they were probably just repeating what their parents were saying. This was my first experience with racism in Germany, since the places I mainly went to were Asian oriented, making it easy for me to understand what I was doing.

"Well I do know that I am not your Father biologically." I say grabbing her brush from the other side of the table standing to move behind her. "BUT, I do love you very much, and you are my daughter." I started to brush the knots out of her hair, as she smiled, but then looked up at me confused.

"But don't you also love Mom?" I still wanted to laugh every time she called Noiz mom, and i'm pretty sure I let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I love everyone in our family; Both you and Mom, I'll even count Ren and Usagimadoki."I finished unknotting her hair. setting the brush aside.

"I love you too. But I love Mom more than you do." She suddenly became overly dramatic. "He told me a secret." And with that she headed out to the door after grabbing her light pink backpack and shoes. My coil suddenly bleeped and a message popped up from Noiz.

_"Oh, btw Klarissa now knows ur adopted."_

_Noiz ( \ / )_

_ ( . .)_

_ C(") (")_

So that was what he told her. I guess knowing that I was adopted will make her feel better about her situation. I grabbed my bag, Ren asleep inside, and followed after Klarissa making sure to keep her in my sight. I heard from the neighbors that there was a recent break in down the hall from our apartment, and I do not trust the community with my child. As I walked down the steps I noticed that we were short on time.

"Klarissa we have to walk faster or you're going to be late, and you don't want to have your first tardy at your new school." I say, trying to motivating her. We ended up barely getting there in time. I walked her to the door, then gave her a peck on the cheek goodbye. I stood up after she left and checked the time on my coil. Crap I needed to be at the shop in 15 minutes. Klarissa's school was out of the way, and I needed to start running now. I looked up thinking of the quickest route to take when I see a group of women ahead. I saw one point and reference to her eyes. I sighed, ignoring the bustling group of mothers I set a swift pace.

"Hey."

"Wait up."

"Wait! We need to talk to you for a moment." They all shout, I had thought I had escaped, but apparently not quick enough. I paste a smile on my face, cursing my time I walk over to them.

"I don't think we met before, my name is Mady, this is Mally," She ran her hand threw her red hair and pointed to the heavier girl with short dirty blonde hair. "and this is Milly." She said gesturing to the tall and thin woman with long caramel brown hair. I bowed and shook their hands.

"My name is Aoba Seragaki. I am Klarissa's father, nice to meet you." Dammit my accent was still really strong. They nod and exchange glances back and forth as if they were having a conversation between themselves.

"We all have sons in her grade, she is new this year, am I correct?" I got annoyed, why were they pestering me anyway. I really needed to get to work.

"Yes. Excuse me, but I really need to get to my job." I say, checking my coil for the thousandth time.

"Before you go, we would like to ask if you would like to go out to dinner with us tonight. To get to know the parents of your child's friends." Mally said.

"Um, sure. Here is my number." I hurriedly jot down my number on a piece of paper and hand it to Mady. "Talk to you later." I say awkwardly as I started to sprint to my job. I got there right on time and was greeted with a hug. I was caught off guard, but then I soon realised it was my best friend, Aya. "Ohayo." I say, slipping into my native tongue. It was nice to be able to speak normally for once. Noiz and I used to speak in Japanese, but switched to German when Klarissa moved in. Aya let go, leading me back into the storage room. I had to go through the new shipment of meats and sort out each sets of food and price them. The rest of the day flew past quickly, and soon my shift was over. I waved goodbye to Aya, walking out the door, checking my coil. There was a message from Milly,

_"Change of plans, meet in front of the elementary school doors."_

Sighing, I adjusted my bag on my shoulder. I reached the school in 10 minutes. Mally waved me down and I came up to her, Klarissa wasn't out until 4, and it was 3:40.

"Aoba! Nice to see yah." Milly said warmly. They were so friendly even though I just had met them.

"Ah, well you see, it seems we have a change of plans." said Mady. " We had originally planned to have the dinner party at my house, but my little Johnny caught the flu today, and we don't want anyone else catching the virus. Do you mind… maybe hosting it at your house?" These women were really being pushy, but I couldn't find a reason to say no.

"Sure, can we wait till later though? So I can wait for my partner to get home, and to make dinner." I say cheerfully. I will try to enjoy this, maybe once I get to know them, they won't be so bad.

"Ok thats perfect!" Mally said, clapping her hands together. I few seconds later I hear the school bell ring, and a rush of tiny children come running out. Klarissa was first out of the four children we were waiting for, and I decided to split.

"We will see you tonight." I say smiling as Klarissa takes my hand, walking away from the group of women. I decided to forget about them for now and focused more on Klarissa. "How was your day? Did you like the lunch I packed you?" I ask.

"Yes, I liked the special sauce you gave me for the rice. It was so sweet!" She said making a face. I laughed as we chatted about the rest of her day on the way back to our apartment, making sure to inform her that the three mothers were coming over for dinner and that she should be on her best behavior.

I got out my keys and opened the door. Klarissa ran in and went to quickly finish her homework because she knew right afterwards she would get to play. I took my boots off and sighed at the mess I saw. I guess cleaning is better than postponing the dinner, but as much as I wanted to know them, I kinda want to just get it over with. I went to my room and opened a drawer. I took out my headphones and went over to Ren.

"Ren, wake up." His eyes opened.

"Aoba" I plugged in the headphones to the slit on his back panel, carefully setting them down.

"Download my new playlist on them please." I went over to Klarissa while waiting for the transfer.

"Are you doing ok on your homework? How much do you have?" I glanced over her shoulder to see her assignment sheet, which didn't have that many things scribbled on it. I looked on my coil to see her assignments, as I couldn't read the handwriting. She looked up.

"We are starting this one thing called multiplication by twos and ones."

"That is very important you should be happy to learn it!" She gave me a puckered face.

"But I don't know how to do this stuff. It's so confusing." I looked down at her paper. 2x4=?. It was such a simple thing for me, but for Klarissa its probably really hard.

"Ok. I'll help you. Can you read the problems?" She squinted at the paper.

"Its…two times derf" Derf? Where did she get that from.

"Its two times three, remember the numbers, but its okay if you mess up on homework. Its practice for a reason. Hold up your hands." She held up her frail hands, confused. I lightly closed the fingers. "Now put three fingers up." She did as she was told.

"Now two times three is just three with another three, so how do you get the answer?" She added three more fingers.

The answer is six?" She was uncertain about her answer but she didn't need to worry.

"Yes. You got it. I have to clean, but if you have any questions ask me." She seemed happy and did the same technique with the next one. I went back to Ren and saw that it finished downloading.

"Thank you Ren. When it is six o'clock tell me, I have to make some kind of food."

"Ok." He sat there waiting, and I wondered if he did anything but sit while I was out all day. I grabbed my headphones out of the plug and set it to Goatbed. I started picking up the main things in the way like clothes and toys even though we should have picked them up days ago. I shoved even more clothes into the laundry hamper that I was definitely going to make Noiz wash later. After I finished the main things, I dusted and vacuumed the things that would be most seen. My music was interrupted as the timed alarm from my headphones went off.

I went over to the kitchen and looked in our fridge. I took out the recipe Granny gave me when I first came to Germany. I had hoped I could make her fried doughnuts the way she did, as I've never tried it before. I made the bread out of the flour, sugar, the other ingredients, and started boiling the oil. Right before I put them in the pot, I remembered to text Noiz.

"Noiz, some of the parents from Klarissa's school are coming over for dinner today in an hour. I had to accept out of courtesy so try to rush home. I am trying my Granny's recipe."

I let the doughnuts drop into the pot before I started getting out the dishes. I set up the table for the moms and Noiz. I would let Klarissa play in the other room once the time comes. After a few minutes, I turned off the heat and quickly grabbed a bowl. I pulled out the doughnuts with prongs and neatly set them in the bowl. I let them cool down before I broke one in half and tried it. It wasn't as good as when Granny made it, but still pretty tasty and sweet. I called for Klarissa to take a piece.

"Thank you!" She rushed through the doughnut and before I could reply she was gone again. I started to rethink my decision in letting her have doughnuts, as she already is overfilled with energy. I checked the time just as I put out the doughnuts, they should be here soon. Before they came to the door I laid down on the couch, preparing myself for the questions I know are soon coming my way. I listened to the songs on my headphones, that surprisingly still work at top condition. I saw Klarissa dash past me towards the door, which was my signal that they were here. I took off my headphones and went to greet them. I pressed a button before opening the door, looking towards the hallway where they should be walking in.

They all were holding some kind of food that they brought with them.

"Hello Aoba! I hope you don't mind that we all brought food. I brought spaghetti, Mally brought chicken, and Milly brought crepes."

"No, its fine. The only thing I made is fried doughnuts, so its a good thing you did." Klarissa looked at the guests.

"Who are they?"

"They are just some friends of mine." She looked back up at me.

"But aren't you and mom fine without other people?"

"Ah, well there can still be others. Its good to have many friends." The woman looked excited for some reason. The redhead started talking.

"I can't wait to see your wife. I wonder what shes like!" Oh no, I forgot that Klarissa called Noiz mom. This will turn into a problem.

"No you don't understand, th-"

"No don't tell me what she's like, I want to be surprised!" She's going to get one hell of a surprise later. They were such an energetic bunch.

"How about you come in now." I held open the door as they walked in with their food trays. I sat everyone down at the table and started chatting. They just rambled on about their hair, and kept commenting on how nice mine was. I made sure that Klarissa was seated in the other room, playing with some of her toy cars. I tried each meal they brought, and it was very well made.

"It was very generous of you to offer dinner." I wanted to make a nice impression on the people I will be around for a few years. About thirty minutes passed until the doorbell rang, and Klarissa popped her head into the room.

"Can I go greet mom?" I almost chuckled at how she had no clue how polite to be.

"Yes, always."

The woman looked content as they waited for the door to open. They probably wanted another friend that was also a woman, but they wanted to be surprised, so I didn't say anything.

The look on their faces when they saw Noiz stroll in was priceless. They looked confused and I'm pretty sure they were debating that Noiz was definitely not a mom.

Noiz greeted Klarissa and sat in the empty seat next to me. Klarissa wanted to play with us, but instead Noiz gave her Usagimadoki so she could just play video games while we were having dinner.

The blonde spoke up first.

"I'm sorry if we made you think we were judging you, we were just caught a little off guard." I let out a small laugh.

"Well I was going to tell you, but you said you wanted to be surprised. This is Noiz." They greeted him as he took a doughnut.

"These are sweet. I remember first eating these."

"I think this was the first time since we met that you had eaten the doughnuts. That was a crazy day."

Molly looked at us and asked, "So how did you first meet?' I had to think this over for a second, as I'm pretty sure I shouldn't say the entire story.

"It was a long story." I tried to avoid the topic but they probably won't let it slip.

"We have time. I would love to hear it." I took a breath and prepared to tell the story. I told them about Rhyme and the fact he snuck into my house, which made them laugh. Yet I got rid of everything about Sly, the fact Noiz almost broke my arm, Noiz's kissing that girl and then me, anyone but Granny involved, and everything about Platinum Jail. I didn't want people I met in one day know about Sly or Platinum Jail unless its a life or death situation. That was a lot to exclude, but I told them about us first eating the doughnuts and did keep it interesting. Noiz filled in a few things here and there. By the time it was nine, everyone had to leave and go to bed. They seemed more pleasant by the time they left, I'm planning being more friendly with them in the future. I made sure to kiss Klarissa on the forehead while she was sleeping before I went over to the room Noiz and I share. I climbed in next to him, and scooted closer. I felt the warmth of his body, and could hear his slow breath. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I apologize.**

**This is kinda just a filler chapter.**

**BUT.**

**It is needed cause I wanted for character development for Klarissa, she be my baby I love her. **

**Yah I know I kinda just rushed to get this chapter done so its pretty crappy. **

**Still love you guys though. **

**I'm about the throw my computer out the window.**

**See you next week! :)**


	8. oh this chapter

**We still don't own DRAMAtical Murder and haven't since we last updated.**

**This chapter is extra long because we had fun writing it. I am staying in the fic for now but we are still figuring out the plot so I may or may not stay.**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. Why to me? Why not me? I can't think straight anymore, I think I lost the ability. I lost the ability to do anything and everything. Why me, but also Why not me? It all ended; my heart, my soul, my treasure, my today, my tomorrow, my forever, and my everything.

"Is the food done yet?" Klarissa looked up at me eagerly, waiting for her mac and cheese to be done.

"Almost, just be patient a little longer." I smiled down at her and she sat down on the floor, waiting. I shook in the cheese packet and looked over to Noiz, who was just waking up.

"Noiz, what do you want to do today, its our day off." He just looked at me.

"We can stay home, theres no where in particular I want to go." Before I could respond he gave me a judging look.

"Why are you making Klarissa mac and cheese for breakfast?"

"All she had to eat for dinner yesterday was a fried doughnut, she needs something to make up for that." He nodded an ok and went to sit down. I stirred in the cheese while he flipped through tv channels. The kids channel showed on the screen for less than a second but Klarissa already was yelling at him to change it back. I put the mac and cheese on a plate and went to give Klarissa it. She took the plate and started eating it, and I sat down next to Noiz. I looked at the tv; it was some show that Klarissa loved. Noiz whispered in my ear.

"I'd like the day to ourselves, how about we have Klarissa play with one of the children from the people that visited yesterday." I raised my eyebrow out of curiosity, but I guess its our day off, so I send out a text.

I waited through thirty minutes of poorly animated adventures before I got a reply.

"Hey Klarissa do you know a girl named Beatrix?" Her eyes left the screen.

"She doesn't talk much. Why?"

"We are friends with the parents, you should go play with her." She looked back at the screen, then us. Then she sighed.

"I guess. I don't know anything about her though."

"Then I guess this is your chance." I smiled and she nodded at me. I replied to Molly and set up that Klarissa should go over there as soon as she wants to.

"Ok Klarissa, do you want me to walk you over now?"

"Sure!" She got on her shoes and was ready. I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my boots.

"Lets go! I'll be right back Noiz." I waved to Noiz, who was already flipping the channel.

"See you."

The walk was pretty short, and Klarissa was now curious about who the girl was. Molly wanted to talk a while, but I cut the conversation short.

I walked back in to find Noiz in the same spot.

"Noiz, you have to do the laundry, the basket if overfilling." He looked up.

"Why do we clean clothes after one day of wearing them, that's a horrible idea. But I guess it can't be avoided. I hope there is no one there." He got up and went to collect each clothes. I made each of us eggs while he waited at the laundry. I sat down and waited patiently while eating. He walked in after a few minutes with freshly cleaned clothes.

"I'll fold them for you, but w-" I was interrupted by a ringing one my coil. I hope it wasn't Molly, that would mean something happened with Klarissa. I walked into the hallway in between mine and Klarissa's room and brought my coil up to my face. It was Koujaku. He rarely calls me anymore, we just slowly stopped keeping in contact.

"Moshi-Moshi!" I switched back to Japanese after a long time of speaking German. I heard nothing from the other side of the line.  
"Hello? Koujaku?" His voice was so frail and silent I thought it was someone else.

"Aoba...I have news for you." His tone made blood rushed to my ears and worry started to overcome me. What happened that made Koujaku sad? I've never seen him sad, its rage that overcomes him.

"Aoba, T-... Mizuki, can you tell him. I don't think I can manage." I heard a rustling.

"Koujaku? What's going on." I felt a sick feeling in my stomach, like I'm about to throw up. The endless possibilities ran through my head.

"Aoba, Tae i-is..." Mizuki didn't have to continue for me too know. Granny was old, but I never knew it would happen so quickly. I haven't even told her about Klarissa yet. My eyes started to feel damp, then my cheeks, and then my chin.

"Granny, she… she's gone?" Please be kidding. Please, let them say that it was only a minor injury to her arm or something. He never finished the sentence, it can't be that she's dead.

"...Yes." The other line went silent. They were still there, but didn't say anything. They need to laugh, it needs to be just a cruel joke. She's not dead, Granny wouldn't die so early. But she did. I couldn't deny the obvious. Noiz was confused when he walked over as he didn't hear the conversation. The second he saw me he knew something was wrong. I tried telling him, but I couldn't find the words. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and I pressed my face into his shoulder.

"Noiz… Tae...has passed." I couldn't believe I said it. I tried not to think about it, or face reality, but the stinging in my eyes made me. My throat hurt and I couldn't respond. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I stood there frozen. I tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled cry. I couldn't stop after that, I didn't want Mizuki and Koujaku to hear me cry. Dammit. Why couldn't I settle down. I. Why. Why did Granny have to-. I couldn't find the right word.

"...Aoba?" I hear Koujaku ask from my coil.

"I'm fine. I will call you later." My voice was faltering but that didn't stop me from hanging up. Noiz tried finding words that would comfort me.

"I think Tae would want you to be happy. You were close."

"No, not anymore. I stopped contacting her lately! I didn't even tell her about Klarissa!" Why did I stop contacting her. I never told her. I forgot completely about it. How could I forget Granny, How? What happened when I didn't contact her. She could have done anything and I wouldn't have known, I didn't try to. I was too ashamed about having to confess to her that Noiz's parents kicked us out, and about our current careers. I tightened my grip around Noiz, and he did the same. My breath became ragged as I choked back my tears.

"She was Granny, I wish I could go and laugh with her once more! I never knew I would miss her lectures." I was starting to lose it, regret was drowning out every happy though I had.

"It's ok, what's important is the time you did have laughing with her." Those kind words were something I thought would never come out of Noiz's mouth. The way he calmed me made him more precious to me.

"You are right. I have to face it. It's too late now." I was still a sniffling mess, but started to try and calm down. I went over to sit back down on the couch, and rubbed my eyes with the bottom of my hand, grasping my own hair. Noiz followed me over and held me, my face was probably still red. He was my anchor. I spent the rest of the day calming down before Klarissa came home.

By the time she came home, I had put on a happy demeanor, acting like nothing happened even though I was still in pain.

"So Klarissa, how was your day?" She seemed to have more excitement then when she first came over.

"Beatrix was much more interesting than I thought! She had these really cool drawings that she made herself!"

"Thats so cool! But it's late so you will have to tell me tomorrow." I didn't really feel like hearing about her happy adventures, I just wanted to go to bed. "I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed early." She pouted.

"Ok...But tomorrow we need to have a day to ourselves that is full of fun."

"Ok. It's a promise." A promise I couldn't keep. I went to go to the bathroom and rushed to be ready to go to bed. I climbed in bed, Noiz following shortly after. He slept close to me, but still gave me my space. I found this comforting and eventually fell asleep.

Thunk

I open my eyes. A noise arose from the other room. I was about to get up when Noiz interrupted me.

"I got it, it's probably Klarissa, she must have fell out of bed again." I sighed and decided to get up anyways. He started to walk into the hallway to reach Klarissa's room, to make sure she didn't hit her head. I waited for him to be back in a few minutes, but instead of consoling whispers, all I did hear was something breaking, and I peeked in the room

It was the screen door that broke. And I wish my gaze never moved. Red was the first color I saw, and when I turned on the lights, I froze. Noiz wasn't standing. he was on the floor clutching his stomach, which had a knife lodged under his belly button. His face was warped in pain.

"Noiz? Noiz!" I ran towards the body which was becoming more limp by the second, and fell down on my knees. My hand rushed to find the source of the liquid that was now all over the floor and my hands. There was skin missing around the knife, and I was forced to listen to his ragged breaths. I suddenly looked up at the broken door to see what had happened, and it seemed the burglar was long gone. I turn back to Noiz, my breath almost becoming as ragged as his.

"Noiz! Keep breathing! Don't you dare stop!" Blood was making its way to my knees and I didn't know how to stop it. Should I pull the blade out, or keep it in? My thoughts were interrupted by a soft cry from the corner.

"Mom? Dad?" I looked over at the child, who was crouched in the corner. Her eyes were wide open and tears streamed down her cheeks as she held her knees tight to her chest. I wanted to run over there and cover her eyes. I didn't know what to do. I don't know what to do. Noiz's eyes started to take longer blinks. I shouted at him.

"Noiz! Keep your eyes open! Look at me!" I scream, when he didn't respond I slapped his cheek and the dead gaze that was on me sent chills down my spine. He must be in so much pain. What do I do? What do I do?

"Klarissa give me the phone!" I scream at her.

"But Mommy-" She was crying.

"I said give me the fucking phone!" I didn't care if I scared her, I needed to call 911. She scrambled over to the phone in fear, but didn't want to get close the blood that was surrounding the body. I screamed at her and she tossed it over to me, only to lean back, away from us. I quickly dialed 9-1-1. "Please help me! I have a man in his later 20's with a knife in his gut. I need an ambulance! Please help me!" The person on the other end says that they will be there in five minutes, and I should take care of the person and hang up. I turn off my coil. I hung up and Klarissa disappeared somewhere; she probably ran to her room.

"...Aoba." It was barely audible. I leaned down to listen.

"Please stay with me." Noiz whispers.

"That's my line you idiot!" I choke out, giving a weak smile. He reaches for my hand, with his bloodied one, and I intertwined our fingers. I stared at him. "Don't leave. I don't want to lose you too." The rage I had for the burglar was cut short and replaced with desperation and despair. "Noiz! Look at me! Focus on my face!" I scream at him trying to get him to stay conscious as long as possible. A single tear slid down his face. I never saw Noiz cry. Not ever. Not even once.

"Aoba, thank you for letting me feel." I looked up at him.

"Don't say that like it's a goodbye!" He looked me in the eye, and I could see his losing light. I stopped talking, and clutched his hand tight.

"It is." No. No I won't let him. That can't be goodbye. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why to me? Why not me? I can't think straight anymore, I think I lost the ability. I lost the ability to do anything and everything. Why me, but also Why not me? It all ended; my heart, my soul, my treasure, my today, my tomorrow, my forever, and my everything.

I could see flashes of light coming from my right, but I never moved. I gave his hand a squeeze like I could keep the life still in his body. I could have sworn I heard people from the ER coming into our house, but it didn't matter, Noiz was the only thing that mattered right now. He was put onto a gurney, but I kept next to him. One of the helpers started asking me questions.

"What is his name?" I frantically looked at her.

"It's Noiz! Noiz is his name!"

"Sir, please calm down. I know this is a frantic situation, but its important not to panic. Does he have a last name?"

"No, but it- It was going to be Seragaki!" I let out one last cry until he was put into the emergency vehicle. But it never drove off. I heard some snippets from the people inside, only making me worry more.

"Too la-blood-stabilize-not-time-he's gone-" One of the attendees came out and faced me.

"I'm very sorry, but there was no point in taking him to the hospital, he didn't survive. Th-"

My ears shut off, Its impossible. We were supposed to have a wedding, watch Klarissa grow up, get raises until we were rich, visit Koujaku and everyone, start a business, help Klarissa through life, and more, and everything. We were supposed to have a great life.

Not anymore.

The dreams and future died with Noiz.

"Sir? Sir we need an answer." I was forced back into reality.

"Sir was there anyone else who witnessed it?" Klarissa. Klarissa did. She was still here, still with me. I ran inside the house, quickly passing the future stain that I didn't want to see.

"Klarissa?" I went in her room, and saw a bundle of blonde hair under covers.

"Klarissa are you ok?" A face appeared above covers.

"A nightmare dad, it was a nightmare, right? I went back to bed, and now I'm awake. Just a dream, its over now. Mom's watching tv, right?." I wish it was true. I want this to just be a nightmare, not reality. I pull her to me and wrap my arms around her and she does the same. I can't cry in front of her, I need to be strong for Klarissa. She starts to sniffle because she knows it's not a dream. As she balls into my shirt I pick her up. She falls asleep shortly after, it was 4 in the morning. The police are still here and they keep asking me questions. My brain barely registers what they are saying. They separated me and Karissa, and asked what I was doing in the apartment.

"I… live here." I answered their questions quickly, I wanted to see Noiz. I needed to see him. To prove with my own eyes that he was really gone. An officer seemed more sympathetic than the others, and led me to him. He lay on his back on a bright white hospital bed, inside the ambulance.

"His heart stopped before he reached the ambulance." No. Stop talking. Wait. Continue I need to know. I need to know what happened to Noiz. "We then shocked him, and we got a few beats, but shortly after he had a heart attack, and was officially dead." His face was unnaturally white, there wasn't any blood, they must have cleaned it. The man left, to give me my privacy.

"...Noiz." I call out to him, but I received no response. What lay there was a shell of a person I loved. Noiz is long gone, and I will never get him back. I didn't want to touch it, so I just stared at it for until officers came to collect me and ask more questions. The bigger of the three put his hand on my back and started to push me into a police car. "What are you doing?" I was more angry than confused at this point, and if they could I questions I will too. Where was Klarissa?

"Where is the kid?" I shout at them.

"She is in a separate vehicle, she will be questioned and then sent to the orphanage shortly after."

"Wait what!" I asked, confused. Why are they taking Klarissa away from me? "Klarissa is my daughter you cannot send her away from me!" I pled with the men as we drive to the station. They roughly pull me out of the car and walk me into the station. It is bright and smells like cleaners. I find myself in a small square room in a plain metal chair. A officer sits in front of me with a clipboard in their hand.

"Your name." He said glancing at his watch. I hesitated for a moment,

"Aoba Seragaki." The man jotted something down on his form.

"Date of birth?"

"April 22."

"Age?"

"31." The man kept attacking me with questions at a steady pace. I was tired and could barely answer them. In the end he stood up and told me to wait a minute. I ran my fingers through my hair, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding. The man walked back in and told me I could go.

"Go?" I say confusedly.

"You are free to leave." He stated again. I glanced at my coil, it was 1 in the afternoon.

"Where is my daughter, I want to see her." I insist.

"I apologise Sir, but her adoption papers are under the name of Noiz Seragaki. We cannot just transfer it to your name."

"Can I just go to the agency and adopt her again under my name?" I couldn't lose Klarissa. She was my baby and I couldn't abandon her now.

"I am afraid not. We did a background check and discovered your paycheck isn't high enough to have custody of an adopted child." I looked up at the man. I had bags under my eyes and my hands were still stained with Noiz's blood. I lost everything.

"Can I see her…?" I plead with him.

"She has to be sent off in 15 minutes, you can have that time to yourselves. Video monitored a course." I nod and swallow, a lump in my throat. I follow the guard almost robotically out of the square room and into another, but this one had a small, red faced, blonde little girl inside. I know I should have been strong for her but I didn't know how. She ran to me and I got on my knees and held her in my arms. I rubbed her back, whispering into her ear.

"Its going to be ok baby." She starts to cry and I hold her tighter.

"The man said I was going back to the place." She whimpered into my chest. "Why are you giving me up?" She cried.

"Shuu…" I consulted her. "I would never give you up. Ever." I emphasized. She seemed to get what I was saying and nodded her head and sniffed.

"I don't want to leave you and Mom."

"I know honey. Daddy's going to try really hard to get you back ok? Don't forget us." I plaster a fake smile on my face, wiping her tears away with my thumb. I plant a kiss on the side of her face and reach into my pocket to pull out a tag. I place it into her small palm, and she looks at it confused.

"I'm giving Ren to you ok? I want you to smile again. He will take care of you until I can get you back ok? You have to tell the officers to drive by our house so you can grab your things and Ren got it?" She nods solemnly. An officer comes in and tells us our time is up.

"Please give us a few more minutes-" I beg her.

"I am afraid you have already gone past your time. Do we need to use force or are you going to go calmly?" She asks me. I wanted to stay with Klarissa, but I didn't want it to be anymore stressful on her then it is already. I stand up and wipe my face with my sleeve.

"Remember to wait for me ok? Daddy isn't going to leave you." I tell her.

"Can I see Mom?" I couldn't look her in the face. I couldn't do it. I swallowed and hesitated for a second.

"Mom isn't here anymore, but he loves you very much, don't forget that." I say dodging the question.

"Ok I love you." She says. It was the last time I saw her. I was then escorted out of the police station. I eventually made it back home and it was now 5pm. All I wanted to do was sleep. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I tried it again, but suddenly the door was roughly yanked open. There stood a weathered looking woman a few inches shorter than me.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" She shouts at me. I quickly check the apartment number.

"I live here!" I tell her confused.

"No I moved in this morning if you did live here it is mine now. It seemed that the owner died, leaving this apartment open and extremely cheap." She pouted before slamming the door in my face. I suddenly remembered when Noiz and I were buying the apartment we put everything under his name. I looked at my feet and refused to cry. It was getting dark and I didn't have anywhere to go, and I didn't have any money, except for the 10 in my pocket. I couldn't go back to my job, I needed to have a house to work. I pulled my coat closer to my body, it was windy out. I stopped in my tracks. The apartment owners probably just disposed of our belongings in the dumpster behind the building. I wasn't really up for the idea for dumpster diving but I did need a warmer coat. I ran back stopped before I reached it. I could see our furniture broken up and overflowing. I took a deep breath and lift myself over the edge. I couldn't find Ren or Usagimadoki, I hope the police got here to give Ren to Klarissa before the apartment was cleaned out. I lifted a coffee table and underneath I found a collection of papers. I ruffled through, finding a picture we took at the Zoo. I picked it up. Noiz had Klarissa on his shoulders, she was had a wide smile and he had a small, but genuine one. I hold onto it and quickly find Noiz's coat. Since it i much warmer than mine I slip off my old coat and put on his. I slip the picture in my pocket.

"Hey you!" I look up and a police officer is walking towards me with a German Shepard. I hop out of the dumpster and ran away pulling up the hood to hide my face. I ran away, and after a while I didn't see the officer or her dog following me. I slowed my pace and leaned against a wall. I sat down clutching the photo to my chest. Why. The three people I loved the most was taken away from me in the same day. I wanted to cry. I wanted to go out and fix everything. Instead I just sat there. I tapped my coil to get it to turn on. I needed to talk to Koujaku. I needed to hear my best friends voice. It didn't turn on. I assume it is because I combined my data plans under Noiz's. I take it off and throw it in frustration. It was dark outside and cold. I pulled Noiz's coat closer to me. I hold his picture. I miss him, I love him, I still need him. I shut my eyes. And let go.

"Konban wa?" I wake up. It was much darker out than before. A tall man with dark features stood in front of me. He was Japanese and was speaking in our Native Language. I stare at my knees as I wrap my arms around them. I respond to his greeting.

"...Hello." I say quietly. I figured I was asleep for a few hours on the street. The man offers me his hand.

"You seem really beat… Do you need anything?" The man had a gummy smile, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"...phone."

"What?"

"Can I use your phone?" I say a bit louder.

"A course!" He answered a bit too enthusiastically. I don't have anything to lose, and I needed to contact Koujaku.

"I have a ten." I hold it up to him.

"No no its my pleasure to help someone less fortunate as myself." Still smiling he issues to his car. I take his didn't take his hand. I still had Noiz's sensation on mine. I stood up by myself and followed him to the car.

* * *

**First off, this isn't the end so get your asses back here. **

**Secondly, don't hunt me down and murder me I don't have insurance. **

**Thirdly, if you hate me let out your feelings in a private message or comment do not hurt an innocent wall or animal. **

**See you all next week :)**


	9. AHH AOBA MY MUFFIN BABY WHY

**Now that everyone is dead and we have our own plot, all I have to say is that the character Aoba and dmmd references are owned by Nitro+Chiral. Don't sue us for it we are wasting our money on a convention. ****Another chapter is finished, I hope you all are still staying with us. And about last chapter, we are(not) ****sorry. Also not really sorry for this one.**

**WARNING: if you are someone who can be triggered by _certain things_ (or any sane person), I would just exit now and make hot cocoa or something**

* * *

I hesitated, and looked at the man. He smiled back at me.

"Please get in, I specialize in psychology, and I'm always ready to help the people that need it." He seemed like he had a nice heart, but he couldn't bring Noiz back, so I didn't really care for his help. Stepping into the car, I kept my eyes downcast. I sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window. My world is over. It doesn't matter anymore. I'll just call Koujaku to say goodbye. The ride wasn't that long, and the car stopped in front of a small gray shack. I didn't think much of it as he led me into through the small doorway. We were in the countryside, and I couldn't see any other buildings. Or people in general. The man issues to the wooden table, and I sit down.

"You asked for the phone, its right here." He handed me the phone, and I dialed the number I already memorized.

"Error, your company does not authorize calls to this area." Of course. Calling across the world wasn't something everyone could afford. I pressed the off button and set it down. The guy heard the message and responded.

"Sorry, I can't call worldwide. Would you like anything to eat or drink. How about tea?" He asked me politely. I guess I looked pretty depressed, and I guess he was just trying to help. I didn't reply anyways, I didn't have the will to speak.

"I guess I'll make tea." He awkwardly went into the other room, and I heard him rummaging through things. He came back with two glasses of tea. He set one of the decorated cups in front of me and started blowing and sipping his. I carefully picked up one of the glasses, and let the hot liquid go down my throat. It was sweet but unusually salty. I was more thirsty than I thought, and ignored my burning tongue when I gulped down the scorching hot liquid. I was still thirsty, and I started to feel sick.

"What's troubling you? Your clothes seem fresh, but I found you on the ground almost dead. You didn't steal them did you?" He looked worried, and I looked down to see my normal shirt still clean from yesterday.

"I didn't steal them, but it doesn't matter, there's nothing you can do to help." I decided to reply even with a hoarse voice, and I groggily looked up at the man. It chilled me to see a grin sprout on his face, and I didn't even see the same person.

"Good, it is you." What the hell does that mean? I was about to say something when I heard a crash. It took me a few seconds to realize it was the cup I was holding. My now numb hands were shaking, and I couldn't feel anything. It didn't take long for common sense to finally kick in, but both my eyesight and mind were becoming foggy.

What did you put in it‽ I thought I said that, but the words never escaped my mouth. I couldn't speak or move, and I instantly became tired. I felt my consciousness slipping, and tried to fight the drowsy feeling. But why? Why even fight anymore? There wasn't a point to living anymore anyways. Those thoughts flood my mind, sending it into darkness along with my consciousness.

I could hear something, but couldn't. I tried opening my eyes, and they slowly opened. I looked around at the outline of figures in the darkness. I barely breathed through my nose, and I didn't have the energy to move. I fought through my eyelids trying to close, and focused on one thing. My eyes adjusted, and I noticed there were a bunch of storage boxes. I listened carefully and heard floorboards creaking. Attempting at moving my hands, I felt something cold against them. Chains. Parts of the metal were peeling off because of rust.

"Are you awake yet?" I didn't notice how loud the footsteps were, and I tried moving my head. My vision went blank as the lights turned on, and I clamped my eyes shut.

"Oh, it hasn't worn off yet. That's a shame. But don't worry, I'm patient." I sneaked peeks at the man before the pain of the light kicked in. He was sitting in a chair, his legs crossed ominously.

"I know you can hear me. Why don't I tell you who I am?" I didn't bother to respond. I was probably going to die, I didn't need to know my murderer. Keeping my eyes shut I lay there as I hear heavy footsteps come towards me.

"Oof." I cringe as his foot contacts my stomach.

"I asked you a question." The man put his foot on me again pushing me over on my back. I opened my eyes.

"Go ahead." I mutter.

"Good boy." The man smiles and heads back over to his chair. "I am surprised you don't recognise me. Well, my voice. I was the customer that used to always call in for new parts." The way he just assumed that I remember every creep that called in, annoyed me. I decided to shut me ears off and close my eyes, thinking of Noiz and Klarissa. Without them my life didn't matter. If I can just recreate the memories we have had in my mind then whatever happens to my body doesn't matter. I chose the memory of when I found Noiz in my house. I smiled slightly, I still couldn't believe that he attacked me. I started to slip back into reality and I heard the man crying about something. He must have been stalking me for around 8 years. I almost took pity on him for a moment, until he walked towards me again. "You don't know how… hard it was, watching you with him. Oh Aoba I knew, I knew you needed rescuing. So happy we are together again." He pulled me close to him. I was expecting him to smell disgusting, but it was more of a sickly sweet smell. All of my limbs had thick, long chains connecting to the wall. He pulled my body farther away so that my arms were pulled behind me and my face was left resting on the ground. I heard rustling while he moved closer to me and I knew what was coming next. He pushed something thick into my mouth. I reflexively pulled my head back, which was especially hard in this position. "Shuuu…. Aoba it's ok." He cooed, stroking my hair, gripping the back of my head, forcing me on him again. Why, why didn't he just kill me, I'd rather die. That one thought made me snap, and I bit down, trying to cause him pain. I felt a grab on the top of my head, and pain rushed in. He pulled away, clearly upset. Shaking my head with my hair, he muttered into my ear. "Would you rather try a different hole, darling?" I hear a piece of fabric rip from out of sight and tried turning my head to the sound. The man had a firm grip in my hair and pushed the fabric in my mouth. I couldn't speak and my mouth quickly became dry. I shut my eyes again trying to find refuge in my memories. But the thoughts of recent memories took over.

"Why don't you open your eyes? Look at me." I didn't want to ever open them, I wanted to remember Noiz; His scent, his looks, his personality, everything. I suddenly remember the photo I have of our family in my pocket. I clutched my fists in fear as the man stroked my face, encouraging me to open my eyes. I feel him start to push on my coat sleeve.

"No!" I cry, shaking my head. I knew if I took off this coat the photo would be gone and that was the only way left of remembering how Noiz looked. His hand moved, and I felt dry hands glide over my right eyebrow, trying to hook onto my eyelid. My eye was slightly forced open, and my efforts to close it just made my vision blurry.

"Listen to me. Open them." His voice became more demanding while still keeping his cheery tone. I refuse to listen to him, I won't take orders from a creep. He let go of my head, and I moved from his hand. He took two fingers and forced my right eye open. I wasn't expecting what happened next. I couldn't see the damage, I couldn't see at all. I just felt it, felt the nail scraping my cornea. I screamed and shot my head back, hitting the wall yanking myself from his grip, I didn't care about my body, but it still hurt. I yanked the ball of cloth out of my mouth as he moved closer. Pinning me against the wall with his body, I felt blood running down my face, and I hid away from him. The man yanked my head back and stuck his finger past my tear duct. I screamed as I felt nerves snap, and the pain was unbearable. I heard a rip and I could no longer feel pain on the tip of my eye, but only around it.

"Stop-!" I screech, clawing at his chest with my hands, trying to push him away. This man was a monster.

"Shuu. Aoba I told you it's ok." He says in a cheery tone. "Love can be painful at some points."

"I don't love you!" I shout, reaching at his hand, prying it away from my face. I was lifted up higher so that my arms, which were connected to the chains, could not reach. I screamed until my throat was sore, hoping someone would hear.

"Don't scream, let me hear that voice of yours, like how I heard it on the phone." Is he fucking with me? I'm not letting him hear my voice after he pulled my eye out. The pain stayed, but I stopped moving. After a while of poking and prodding at my empty eye socket, I felt him leave. No tears came as I felt around my right eye. I could only see from my left. I needed Noiz right now. Noiz would help me. I take out the picture I have of him and Klarissa and stare at it. A drop of blood drips onto it and I quickly wipe it off, trying not to ruin it. I couldn't tell what time it was but I could barely stay awake. I don't know if I passed out because of the pain or of the lack of sleep.

I finally woke up, still holding the slightly crumpled picture. I ignored the pain in my eye; Its not like it mattered anymore. It was a game. A game of wait. I couldn't do anything, and there wasn't anything I wanted except to die. My life was the only thing left that I had, and I didn't want it. So I waited. I waited for a long time, suffering from my own thoughts, then I heard the footsteps that were forever going to be a sign of horror.

"I'm back." I didn't bother to look up, but I knew from his honeyed tone he had that creepy smile on his face. My eye burst open as I hear the unsheathing of a kitchen knife. The man knelt in front of me. "Did you miss me? I still want to hear your voice." I didn't move an inch.

"Would you like something to eat then? I'll make some soup." He paused. "Although, I only have the broth and vegetables, yet no meat. No worries though, i'll take some." It took me a while to notice what he was about to do. I didn't scream this time, I just ignored the pain in my leg. I saw a slice of skin come off, and clenched my teeth while blood was running down my leg, soaking my blue jeans.

"This will do for now." He held the chunk with the denim that was ripped off in the process. My leg started to give out because of the pain, and I did nothing to stop myself from falling. I hit the ground roughly, just wanting him to go away. I pressed my sleeve into my leg. It stung but I ignored it, trying to stop the bleeding. A chunk of my thigh was missing. I tried standing but soon passed out from the pain.

I awake with something chewy in my mouth. The man was hunched over me, sticking what seemed like a spoon in my mouth. A sudden realization of what it was made me choke, throwing up all over the ground.

"Well thats not very nice. I took so much time to make that for you." The man set the bowl aside and started to poke and prod at my eye socket. He had cut my eyelids off so all it was was a big, red hole. He started licking the inside, making me shudder. No. Stop. I wanted this to end. I just want to die.

"Lets become closer, Aoba." The man giggled, pushing me down. I landed in my own vomit as he fiddled with my pants, making the wound in my leg sting, where the denim was moving against it. I didn't want this. I knew what he was about to do. I twisted away but he pushed me on my stomach, leaning over me. The photo I had in my palm fell. I go to grab it when the man grabbed it before me. "What is this‽" He yelled in my ear.

"A picture." I respond, he was in such a frenzy. I was afraid of him.

"Why do you have this? I thought you loved me? I bet you sucked his dick and he did the same to you! I can't believe I let it happen! It's ok now, though you should have seen the look of pain on his face in his last moments. It was a wonderful expression." He ripped the photo in half, throwing it in my face as he grabbed my hips. Did he just say what I thought? He killed Noiz. He ruined my life. My goal was no longer dying, it was killing the one who ruined my life. I twisted away from him, not caring about how painful it was. I grabbed his neck and squeezed. His face started to turn purple but that only made me press harder. This wasn't the work of Sly, this was the work of me. I wanted to see him die. I searched his body for his keys to the chain. I quickly unlocked them, and fixed up my belt. The knife he used on me was there in the corner of the room, and I decided to take it. I went back to his body and stabbed him in the gut, in the same way he did with Noiz, ignoring that there was even blood there. I ignored the body then went upstairs, slightly swaying. I took a shower, cleaned off the blade, and wrapped a piece of cloth around my leg. I took part of my hair and brushed it over my eye before heading into town.

* * *

**Looking back...**

**WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WRITE**


	10. revange deviors the soil

**Ok here we are with another chapter and still don't own Aoba or Dmmd References.**

**We have struck a deal on what the plot will be and yes we are super late but I don't really care we have busy lives. And you all should have seen the last two chapters coming we told you in the first chapter that "We are bitches who will play with your feelings."**

* * *

I rub the price tag between my fingers. All my hate boils inside me, and I rip it off. I stuff the eyepatch into my pocket without anyone noticing and head to the back of the store grabbing a pair of jeans on my way. I look at a long sleeve navy shirt. Blue was too noticeable. I grab at the same shirt but in red and slip into a changing room. Stripping them of their tag's I slip them both on, discarding my old clothes. I still had these blue boots. Blue. Everything in my past was blue. I wanted it to all go away, and decided to get rid of them too. I had one last thing to do before the end. I need to ruin the two people's lives who ruined mine. Once I was out of the small corner shop, I turned down an alleyway. There was a weathered man hunched over by a garbage bin, he looked around seventy. He turns and looks up at me. "Don't mind me, just collecting what others don't want." He said tiredly. Squinting my eyes I looked him up and down.

"Shoe size."

"What do you mean? If you need shoes I'll be happy to search for some for you, one troubled man to another." He seemed genuinely trying to help me, but I didn't have any time for his drabbles.

"Give me your shoes." I say stepping towards him slightly.

"I could find one for you, but I would prefer to keep these."

"Give me yours." I snapped and leaned forward. The man gasped, and I noticed my hair flipped back away from my eye. The man crouched to take of his shoes while whispering something quietly. Snatching them from him, I tried them on.

"Perfect." I smiled, and brushed off my pants as I leave him. All I had on me were my new clothes. Remembering the eyepatch, I tie it around my head, fitting it into place. A girl walked down the street smoking, I grab her arm while putting on a fake smile. "Excuse me miss." I say in a cheerful voice. "Do you know directions to the manor?" I recognized this area from when I was first visiting Germany.

"Ah, which one are you talking about. There are a bunch near here."

"There is a tall gate in the front, the roof is green. Do you know which one I am talking about?"

"Oh that one. They are pretty popular but I don't trust them; Something about them. Go down this street then turn left at the small street. Just keep going until you find it, but they don't let people in, so I don't know why you want to get there." She eyed my clothes then walked away. I didn't look like I belonged in a million dollar manor. I started walking and followed her instructions. This was it. I looked up at the manor belonging to the people I despised; They ruined my life. If they never would have kicked us out over something as small as gender, Noiz would still be alive. I stop at the front gates, and go over to the speaker. I press on the button and hear a beep.

"Hello?" I remembered the voice of Alenka, even with the distortion of the speaker.

"Alenka, Its me, Aoba. I need to speak with Noiz's parents. It's urgent."

"I see you have finally learned German. However, I am to never let you in again. You cannot live here anymore." The speaker disconnected. I rung again until she answered.

"I don't want to come back, I need to have a face-to-face talk with them."

"Tell me what you need to say. I will give them your message."

"I need to tell them this myself. Noiz has passed. A burglar murdered him." Her voice went silent, and I could only hear the static.

"I see. You may come in now." The grim voice disconnected and the gates started to creak open.

I made it up the path and up to the door. Alenka was there to meet me.

"I have told them that they have a visitor. You may follow me." She didn't look me in the eye. I could tell she cried before she opened the door, her eyes were red and puffy. I realize that she must have been the one to take care of Noiz in his childhood, I half pitied her, but she still let the child abuse continue, so I hated her. I followed as she brought me through door after door of a house with no spirit. I ended up on the second floor and I saw his parents, who were simply drinking tea at a table, talking about something pertaining to their jobs I don't care about. They looked up at me with a hint of annoyance.

"You. What do you need?" I went over and sat down at the other end of the table. I wanted to wreck them so badly.

"I have news." I tried staying profesional around them, but I was pretty excited to get to the point. Alenka disappeared after closing the door. They gave me a look to continue.

"Noiz was murdered." Their eyes opened wide, both in confusion and a hint of grief.  
"How did it happen?" The mother was caught off guard when I said that and became flustered, but after she finished asking, she regained her composure.

"A man broke into our apartment. I had someone stalking me from Midorijima. Let's just say it didn't end out well for me either."

"So it was your fault all along. I almost thought you weren't a horrible person." Excuse me? The most foul person I met just called me horrible.

"Was he caught?" The father finally pitched into the conversation for once.

"Not by police." My voice darkened. "But he received the same punishment as you will."

"What?" Now is the perfect time. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my souvenir from the man's house. The crusted blood from my leg was still on it. I stood quickly knocking over my chair and lunged at Noiz's father. The man was slightly taller than me, which gave him an edge, but I had determination. Gripping the handle tightly in my hand, I stabbed him in the shoulder repeatedly. When he fell I didn't stop the onslaught. While his wife screamed in horror, I watched the light drain from his eyes. Looking up at his wife, I could feel the sticky sensation of the man's blood on my skin, soaking through my clothes. Before she could escape the room I blocked the doorway and cornered her. I shoved the knife into her gut.

"I wasn't howrrible. However, I guess now I am. Yet not as bad as you." I looked at her face. She was in horror. Good. Someone who locks up their own child, kicks them out, then takes away their chance after just giving it to them deserves it; At least in my opinion. I gazed at her body for a moment, in a haze, slowly watching her lose breath. Suddenly I hear someone in the doorway. Shit. I whip around, and I see the man who broke into my house many years ago. "...Noiz?"

* * *

**Yee this chapter is done. **

**We have been busy latly with the end of the quarter hw, cosplay, and a convention.**

**I greatly apppriciate comments still **

**They make my day :)**


End file.
